Fragmentos
by Silverghost
Summary: Fragmentos de lembranças é tudo o que guardamos em nosso baú de memórias. Embaladas por uma música, um poema, muitos sentimentos e ações se explicam. Acompanha a cronologia de Hades. Completa
1. Algumas explicações

Enquanto escrevia Hades, eu recebi muitas mensagens perguntando sobre detalhes que deixei "soltos" na narrativa, como coisas do passado da turma, casais mal resolvidos, etc, etc, etc. Além disso, nos meus esboços de personagens, havia muitos detalhes que eu simplesmente não pude utilizar durante a história, pois não cabiam nela. O que fazer então para agradar esses leitores curiosos e fazer com que meu trabalho não fosse em vão?  
  
Foi à partir dessa pergunta que o projeto de "Fragmentos" começou a surgir. Uma série de songfics, cada uma sendo uma história curta e fechada, onde eu pudesse responder às questões que pertenciam ao passado dos personagens. No entanto, à medida em que eu escrevia Hades, eu percebi que para dar vazão a todas as idéias que eu tinha para cada personagem, eu ia ter que ir mais além.  
  
Assim, Fragmentos tornou-se um projeto um pouco maior do que eu imaginei de início. Além de esclarescer o passado da turma, essa série vai acompanhar a segunda fase da fic, mostrando alguns fatos sobre pontos de vista diferentes. Confuso? Bem, essa é uma explicação vinda de uma mente que não funciona como a da maioria das pessoas, em vem de simplificar, ela prefere complicar tudo. Fazer o quê...  
  
Agora, porque em vez de começar logo a segunda fase eu estou fazendo isso? Acho que já disse que ia viajar, não é? Eu vou para um lugar no sertão de Pernambuco, à 480 km de Recife (são entre seis e sete horas de viagem trancadas num carro, que maravilha...), onde, como dizia meu professor de química, Roberto Carlos, "Judas perdeu as botas e o vento faz a curva". Alguém aí já ouviu de Mirandiba?  
  
Mirandiba é uma típica cidadezinha do interior, onde eu nunca ouvi falar que tivesse computador, que dirá internet. Eu devo passar entre dez e quinze dias na casa da minha vó, por isso não poderei atualizar. E, se eu passar muito tempo longe de uma história, eu acabo perdendo o fio da meada. Se eu começasse a escrever a segunda parte de Hades agora, ia ter que me interromper e, quando voltasse, teria perdido o pique das idéias. Por isso decidi começar a postar a segunda fase (ela já tem título, mas eu não quero estragar a surpresa. Mas não se preocupem, vocês saberão quando ela sair) apenas quando voltar.  
  
No entanto ainda tenho uma semana em casa. Ora, porque não aproveitar essa semana para escrever? Assim, aqui está para vocês a estréia de Fragmentos. Espero que gostem. Se não gostarem, como sempre, me avisem. Eu estou aberta a sugestões de músicas, personagens e situações, desde que, lógico, elas se encaixem no contexto de Hades. Já tenho três capítulos que foram indicações de leitores. Podem escrever para mim, eu juro que respondo, eu posso tardar, mas não falho (nossa que modéstia...)  
  
Quando recomeçar Hades, Fragmentos só será atualizada quando for necessário para a outra narrativa. Ou, lógico, quando surgir mais uma boa idéia (pede uma 51). Agora vamos parar com essa enrolação, tenho certeza que vocês não vieram aqui para ver papo de escritor maluco. Assim, como diria minha querida maninha Carol: "Que começe a diversão!"  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	2. Melhores amigos

**O melhor dos amigos**

* * *

- Selene! Você vai se atrasar!

- Calma, mãe! Meu horoscópo hoje disse que se eu não fosse com calma, meu dia acabaria muito mal e eu não quero começar mal em Hogwarts.

- Selene, se você não se apressar, você não vai começar Hogwarts.

A garotinha finalmente fechou a mala e a mãe dela praticamente saiu arrastando as duas, mala e filha, até a lareira da sala. Jogando um punhado de pó no fogo, a senhora fez com que ele ficasse verde e praticamente empurrou a filha até a beira da lareira.

- Sua prima estará esperando para levá-la a estação. Agora, faça-me o favor de escrever. E tente não levar tão a sério o seu horoscópo. Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que a pessoa que o escreve no Profeta Diário tomou umas doses a mais de Uísque de fogo.

Selene riu e beijou a mãe com delicadeza e empurrou a mala para a chamas.

- BECO DIAGONAL!

* * *

- Então, qual é a plataforma 9/2? - o velho senhor de olho profundamente verdes inquiriu para uma ruivinha que tinha olhos exatamente como os dele.

- Ela deveria estar entre a 9 e a 10. Deve haver alguém a quem possamos perguntar. - ela respondeu nervosa.

- Tenha calma, Lílian. Olhe, eu acho que aquelas garotas pode nos ajudar.

Ele apontou para uma dupla de meninas, que certamente tinham a mesma idade que ela. Uma delas, a mais baixinha, segurava uma gaiola com uma coruja incrivelmente negra. Pai e filha aproximaram-se.

- Com licença. - Lílian interrompeu a conversa das duas - Vocês saberiam nos dizer onde é a plataforma 9/2?

- Claro, nós também vamos embarcar lá. - a baixinha respondeu com um sorriso - A propósito, meu nome é Alice MacFusty. E minha amiga é Selene Trimble. A mãe dela é prima da minha, então somos primas em terceiro grau, ou algo do tipo. Pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Lílian Evans. Mas podem me chamar de Lily.

- De que signo você é, Lily? - Selene perguntou animada.

- É... Virgem. Faço aniversáio agora dia nove.

- Selene, por favor, não vá assustar a garota! - Alice disse entre risos.

- Bem, eu acho que você já encontrou uma excelente companhia. Até as férias, filha.

- Tchau, papai.

O velho senhor logo desapareceu entre as muitas pessoas que caminhavam pela estação e as duas garotas começaram a caminhar para a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez, arrastando a ruiva consigo. Quando fechou os olhos prevendo o encontro com a parede, Lílian jurou que se permanecesse sã e salva, as duas garotas teriam sua amizade para sempre. Se saísse daquela com um galo, na melhor da hipóteses, gritaria com as duas até ficar rouca. Para sorte de Alice e Selene, as três atravessaram a parede, revelando a ruivinha o trem que a levaria para Hogwarts.

- Eu mal posso acreditar... - a ruiva murmurou para si mesma.

- Vem, Lílian! Vamos pegar uma cabine! - Selene disse enquanto Alice se distanciava para falar com alguns garotos.

_When your the best of friends,  
having so much fun together,  
your not even aware your such a funny pair,  
your the best of friends._

Primeira semana de aulas. No dormitório das grifinórias, para onde ela fora selecionada, Susan observou as três colegas descerem, conversando. A loira, quinta ocupante do quarto, a cumprimentou educadamente antes de também descer. Com um grande suspiro, ela voltou-se novamente para o espelho. Aquelas olheiras estavam horríveis. Ainda não se acostumara com o fato de ter que deixar sua casa, seu país, para ir estudar na Inglaterra.

Quem diria que um dia ia descobrir que sua mãe era uma bruxa... E que seu pai sabia. O italiano Giacomo sempre soube que sua "madona" inglesa não era uma mulher muito comum. Para sorte de Susan, agora longe da Itália, onde nascera e se criara, Juliet Timms havia começado a ensiná-la inglês desde pequena. Pelo menos problemas com a língua ela não teria.

Susan Timms Matteotti... Que mistura... Inglês com italiano, bruxo com trouxa... A garota finalmente abandonou o espelho com a sensação de que aqual mistura ia dar em confusão. Sempre dava. Era só ver na História (e História era sua matéria preferida) que se quer ver um barril de pólvora é só criar um pouco de miscigenação. O preconceito é o pavio, e é um pavio muito curto por sinal.

Ela não estava errada. Quando caminhava, sozinha pelos corredores, pouco antes do almoço, encontrou um rapaz bem mais velho, de cabelos loiros, quase brancos, diante da ruiva, sua colega de quarto, que parecia estar em choque. Bem elas só eram colegas, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, não era da conta dela. Até ouvir as palavras amargas de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Eu já disse para sair daqui, sua sangue-ruim nojenta. Quando vai entender que esse não é o lugar para perdedores como vocês?

Lílian balbuciou algo com dificuldade e Susan percebeu que a garota estava enfeitiçada. O loiro tinha a varinha bem segura nas mãos e estava atacando uma primeiranista à covardia! A italiana sempre fôra cabeça quente e ver aquele imbecil que se achava o todo-poderoso atacar alguém só porque era um sangue-puro!

Aproveitando que nenhum dos dois a vira ainda, Susan esgueirou-se por trás do loiro, até ficar bem atrás dele. Sem aviso, a morena o puxou pela gola, fazendo com que ele se virasse para ela, interrompendo o feitiço. Lílian caiu de joelhos, mas ergueu-se rápida.

- Mas o quê... - começou o loiro.

- Até um vira-lata tem o sangue menos imundo que você, seu idiota! - Susan disse antes de largar o braço com toda a força sobre o nariz dele.

Malfoy não teve tempo para se esquivar e caiu desarcodado no chão, o nariz sangrando.

- Você... - Lílian aproximou-se dela - Você nocauteou ele!

- De alguma coisa tinha que ter servido todas as lutas que meu pai fez assistir com ele. Esse é o grande problema de ser filha única... - a morena sorriu - Você está bem, Evans?

- Pode me chamar de Lily. Pensando melhor, depois do que você fez, pode me chamar de qualquer coisa.

A italiana sorriu.

- Eu vou me lembrar disso. Que tal irmos almoçar agora?

_Lifes a happy game,  
You could clown around for ever,  
Neither one of you see's your natrual bonderies,  
Lifes one happy game._

Emelina largou o livro de teatro sobre a cabeceira quando Selene entrou no quarto, apressada. Estava começando a se irritar com aquilo.

- Escuta, será que dá para pegar de uma vez tudo o que quer? Você aparece aqui de cinco em cinco minutos, bate essa maldita porta toda vez que sai, assim não dá para se concentrar!

- Desculpe. - Selene respondeu sem perder o bom humor - É que meu horóscopo disse que hoje eu deveria prestar bastante atenção em tudo ou esqueceria alguma coisa.

- Você esqueceu de tudo então? - Emelina observou - Porque essa é a oitava vez que desce e sobe de novo.

- Não esqueci nada até agora, mas nunca se sabe, não é?

A loira fechou o livro, achando graça.

- Você realmente acredita em tudo que o seu horóscopo diz?

- Bem, se eu não acreditar no meu pai, quem vai acreditar? - a garota respondeu, sorrindo - Meu pai é quem escreve a coluna de astrologia no Profeta Diário. Agora vejamos: livro, caderno, meia, sapato...

- Bem, tem maluco para tudo nesse mundo, não é mesmo? quer ajuda para conferir se está tudo aí? Você não se esqueceu de vestir a roupa de baixo, não é?

- Não... - Selene observou - Mas agora me lembrei que esqueci de lembrar onde estavam minhas roupas de baixo no armário lá de casa. Será que era disso que papai estava falando?

Emelina arqueou a sobrancelha. Definitivamente, estava diante de uma perfeita maluca. Mas até que ela era engraçada...

- Você se lembrou que esqueceu de lembrar?

- Algo do tipo. Obrigada pela ajuda, Vance.

- Emelina. - a loira interrompeu antes dela sair novamente do quarto.

- Certo, Emelina.

Selene bateu a porta e Emelina caminhou até a cama da morena, onde um livro repousava. Ela pegou o livro e voltou a caminhar para a porta, no exato instante em que ela se abria de novo.

- Desculpe, é que...

Antes que Selene pudesse completar sua frase, Emelina entregou o livro, sorrindo.

_If only the world wouldn't get in you way,  
If only people would just let you play,  
They'd say you're both being fools,  
You're breaking all the rules,  
They cant understand,  
The magic of your wonderland._

Alice sorriu enquanto embarcava no navio que as levaria para a Itália. Os pais de Susan tinham convidado as quatro amigas da filha para passar as férias de verão com eles. Ela mal podia esperar pelo sol nas praias do Mediterrâneo e por toda a diversão que teriam.

Não que em Hogwarts elas não se divertissem. Há três anos dividiam o mesmo dormitório. No início eram ela e Selene, que já se conheciam antes de irem para a escola. Então, Lílian se juntou à turma, no trem, depois de Selene desfiar tudo o que aconteceria na vida da ruiva baseada no signo dela ("você vai se casar, e ter um filho, vai ser muito feliz, e blá, blá, blá..."). ma semana depois do início das aulas, Lílian foi "salva" por Susan, e desde então elas tinham se tornado quase que irmãs. Emelina foi a última a se integrar à turma, depois de mais uma confusão de Selene por causa de seus horóscopos malucos.

Três anos... Era como se as cinco tivessem se conhecido por toda a vida. Estavam tão acostumadas umas com as outras... Susan e Lílian com seus pavios curtos, Selene com suas maluquices de astrologia e, mais recentemente, moda, Emelina uma perfeita artista, sempre cantando, dançando, representando, pintando... Múltiplas facetas, sem dúvida. Tão diferentes, mas dificilmente brigavam. Sempre prontas para dar um conselho, a ajudar, a brigar, se necessário.

- Tomara que possamos ser assim sempre. - ela sussurrou para si mesma, sorrindo enquanto observava as amigas. - Sempre. - ela repetiu para si mesma antes de se juntar a elas.

_When your the best of friends,  
Sharing all that you discover,  
When these moments have passed,  
Will that friendship last?  
Who can't say theres a way?  
OhI hope,  
I hope it never ends,  
cause your the best of friends._

"Às minhas caras amigas:

Este é um mundo muito mau, não é mesmo? Nunca sei se volto viva quando de casa saio. Mas não importa. Nada importa quando fazemos aquilo que gostamos. Por isso não me importam os riscos, eu os enfrentarei para ter a companhia de vocês.

Não sei se já pararam para pensar, mas amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher. Não é necessário que tenhamos o mesmo sangue. Sangue não significa afeição. Mas o espírito... Sim, são irmãos de alma os nossos amigos. Muitas vezes a ligação é tal que não se precisam palavras para compreender o que o outro pensa. É palpável a alegria, a tristeza, a dor. Percebemos através dos sorrisos que algo o corrói, através das lágrimas, um pouco de alívio.

Mas, apesar de todo o amor que sentimos por esses "amigos-irmãos", algumas vezes os machucamos e somos por eles machucados. Sempre é assim entre pessoas que têm uma amizade tão profunda como a nossa. Muitas vezes brigamos para cinco minutos depois nem lembrarmos mais o porquê. Ou então, brigamos por preocupação. Dificilmente criamos confusão se não temos certa afeição. Lílian e Tiago são, decididamente, os maoires exemplos disso.

É um bocado difícil reconhecer nossos erros. Pior ainda é pedir perdão por eles, revelar ao mundo nossa imperfeição. Mas, aos nossos amigos, não apenas pedimos perdão como, muitas vezes, relevamos os erros deles. Não foi à toa que Camões disse que o amor (seja ele fraterno, enamorado ou amizade) "é ter com quem nos mata lealdade", pois não importa o quanto errem conosco, nosso amor, nosso carinho, nossa afeição estará sempre ali, firme, imensurável, indescritível.

Assim é quando encontramos verdadeira amizade. Quando sabemos que, não importa o que aconteça, teremos alguém para nos ajudar e que ajudaremos, que nos acompanhará e a quem faremos companhia, que nos compreenderá com um olhar ou um toque e a quem entenderemos com menos de um sussurro.

Sei que tem sido difícil nos vermos nos últimos tempos. Acho que só nos encontramos nas reuniões da Ordem nesses últimos dois anos. Tem sido muito difícil organizarmos reuniões festivas com uma guerra acontecendo. Mas ainda assim, quero que saibam que me preocupo com todas e que minha grande alegria nos últimos tempos tem sido lembrar da época em que estávamos sempre juntas. O que me motivou a escrever essa carta dramática? Bem, em primeiro lugar, foi a morte de alguns de nossos antigos colegas numa emboscada semana passada, em Kent. Descobri que podia amanhecer amanhã e me arrepender de nunca ter dito isso a vocês. Em segundo lugar, foi o reencontro com um antigo álbum de fotografias que reproduzi e estou mandando como presente para vocês junto com essa carta.

Espero que possamos tirar ainda muitas fotos felizes como essas, que possamos completar nossos álbuns e sair de toda essa confusão vivos.

Beijos,

Susan Timms Matteotti."

* * *

Bem, aqui está a primeira das songs dessa série. A música é "_**Best of Friends**_". Eu achei essa letra nas minhas coisas, escrita exatamente por uma amiga minha. Eu infelizmente não sei quem a canta, só o que sei é que é de um filme de desenho animado. Bem, fazer o quê...

Esse primeiro fragmento da vida das amigas grifinórias que mais tarde formariam as Black Sabath é dedicado ao Yukito, que certa vez me perguntou sobre como elas tinham se tornado amigas, em especial a Lily e a Susan.

Não se esqueçam de comentar! O que eu escrevo depende também muito de vocês. ntão, participem! Dêem sugestões, critiquem, elogiem, estejam à vontade. Só não dexem de mandar reviews, ok?

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	3. Dia e noite

Noite e dia  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom  
  
When the jungle shadows fall  
  
Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock  
  
As it stands against the wall  
  
Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops  
  
When the summer shower is through  
  
So a voice within me keeps repeating you, you, you  
  
´  
  
Não sei muito bem quando foi que começou toda essa confusão. Me lembro de ter começado a notar aquele par de olhos verdes no terceiro ano. Naquela época, eu dividia com Sirius o título de "galã" de Hogwarts e pensei que ela seria uma excelente aquisição para minha lista de conquistas. Até levar o primeiro não...  
  
"- Lily! - ele gritou enquanto se aproximava da árvore sob a qual duas garotas se abrigavam do sol.  
  
Susan olhou para a ruiva com curiosidade.  
  
- O que o Potter quer com você?  
  
Lílian deu de ombros e levantou-se pouco antes de ele parar diante dela.  
  
- Lily, você vai para Hogmeade amanhã?  
  
- Vou. - ela respondeu sem entender onde o colega queria chegar.  
  
Ele deu seu sorriso mais insinuante.  
  
- Já tem companhia?  
  
A ruiva finalmente entendeu o que o moreno queria, e imediantamente fechou o cenho.  
  
- Eu vou com as garotas. - ela respondeu secamente.  
  
Tiago estranhou a resposta, geralmente as garotas só faltavam começar a pular quando ele se aproximava. Mas mesmo assim, foi em frente.  
  
- Não prefere ir com uma companhia mais... interessante?  
  
- E quem seria uma companhia mais interessante? Você? - ela perguntou com sarcasmo - Sem querer ofender, mas uma múmia seria melhor que a sua companhia. Pelo menos, ela não pode falar besteiras como você.  
  
- Eu...  
  
Lílian ajudou Susan a se levantar e começou a se afastar do garoto.  
  
- A propósito, Potter, é Evans para você."  
  
  
  
´  
  
Night and day, you are the one  
  
Only you beneath the moon and under the sun  
  
Whether near to me, or far  
  
It's no matter darling where you are  
  
I think of you  
  
´  
  
Oras, eu não estava acostumado a receber negativas. Então eu comecei a encarar Lílian Evans como um desafio. E eu nunca fui acostumado a perder desafios. Todas as outras garotas sumiram para mim (não que elas não tentassem se fazer notar), e eu comecei a me dedicar obsessivamente à conquista daquela ruiva, dividindo meu tempo entre cortejá-la (inutilmente, devo acrescentar), estudar animagia (precisávamos ajudar Remo, afinal!), e pregar peças pelo colégio, especialmente no Ranhoso.  
  
E quando eu não estava fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas, eu estava no dormitório que dividia com os outros garotos, pensando naqueles admiráveis olhos verdes. Noite e dia eu sonhava acordado com o dia em que finalmente conseguiria dobrar a ruivinha e arrancaria daqueles lábios um beijo.   
  
  
  
´  
  
Night and day, day and night, why is it so  
  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
  
In the roaring traffic´s boom  
  
In the silence of my lonely room  
  
I think of you  
  
´  
  
Então teve a confusão do Sirius e do Snape. E eu passei metade das férias curtindo dor de cotovelo, pois pensava que meu melhor amigo e meu alvo estavam juntos. Foi quando finalmente percebi, enquanto novamente pensava em como gostaria de ter a ruivinha junto de mim, que ela não era apenas um desafio. Decididamente, ela era muito mais do que isso. Como dissera Remo uma vez, existiam em Hogwarts garotas tão ou mais difíceis que ela. Porque então eu fôra gamar justo por aquela maluca?  
  
Porque eu não estava apenas apaixonado pela Lílian. Eu amava aquela ruiva maluca. Eu queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela, queria passar o resto da vida sentindo o cheiro de lavanda que sempre se espalhava pela sala comunal quando ela descia do dormitório de manhã, queria sentir a respiração dela próxima ao meu rosto, queria sentir o corpinho pequeno junto ao meu.   
  
´  
  
Night and day, night and day  
  
Under the hide of me  
  
There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
  
And this torment won't be through  
  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
  
´  
  
Eu acabaria por enlouquecer se não a tivesse. Foi o que aconteceu na noite em que comemoramos meu aniversário numa discoteca perto da casa de Sirius, depois de eu e ele fazermos a pazes. Foi a primeira vez em que a tive tão perto. Justamente depois de entender que o que eu sentia por ela era mais do que despeito por ter recebido tantas negativas.  
  
E para minha completa tristeza, tão rápido quanto ela se aproximou, ela se afastou. Decepcionado, eu acabei por fazer uma besteira (estava demorando. Sabe, eu não tiro a razão dela quando me chamava de idiota...). Bebi até perder a consciência. Ela realmente detestou isso. Qem sabe se eu tivesse me controlado, ela não estaria agora comigo?  
  
´  
  
Day and night, night and day  
  
Night and day  
  
´  
  
E agora cá estou eu depois de uma semana de confusões. Hoje à noite é a festa do dia das bruxas e eu vou perder o banquete porque estou em detenção. E o pior, hoje é noite de lua cheia. Remo vai estar sozinho quando se transformar.   
  
Bem, até que não vai ser de todo ruim. A toda certinha monitora está em detenção comigo. E ela decidiu ir conosco ajudar o Remo quando a detenção acabar. Ela também é uma animaga, um belo e pequeno pássaro de canto melodioso: um galo-de-campina (sabia porque seu pai, que viajara certa vez para as regiões amazônicas, trouxera um igual para ele, que acabara por morrer por excesso de cuidados).  
  
Quem sabe hoje, na Floresta Proibida, sob o magnífico luar que vejo da janela, eu nao consiga afinal dobrar o orgulho da Lílian?  
  
´  
  
Under the hide of me  
  
There's an, oh, such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
  
And this torment won't be through  
  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
  
´  
  
  
  
(...)  
  
  
  
- Enfim sós.  
  
Lílian não respondeu, embora tivesse dito a mesma coisa internamente. Rapidamente ela começou a recolher as ervas para poções, depositando-as no cesto, andando por todo o perímetro do lago até se ver bem distante do maroto. Infelizmente para ela, ele decidiu segui-la.  
  
- Então, Lily, o que vamos fazer primeiro em nosso romântico encontro ao luar? Que tal um banho no lago?  
  
A ruiva parou instantaneamente, o sangue subindo à cabeça como acontecera em todo decorrer daquela semana. Com um sorriso maquiavélico, ela virou-se para o moreno.  
  
- Um banho no lago! Potter, você está ficando cada vez mais criativo em seus convites. Sabe que essa é uma excelente idéia?  
  
Tiago olhou-a assustado quando começou a levitar. Ela não estava com a varinha, mas depois de tudo o que vira nos encontros com Hades, não havia como não culpá-la.  
  
- Lily, me coloca no chão!  
  
- Porque? Logo agora que está ficando divertido...- lentamente, o garoto voou até um pouco depois das margens do lago e Lílian sorriu novamente - Mas, já que insiste, farei sua vontade.  
  
Antes que Tiago pudesse retrucar, ele se sentiu desabar. Rindo, Lílian observou o moreno completamente encharcado, tentando secar os óculos enquanto a olhava furioso.  
  
- Definitivamente, você tem que ser internada, sua louca perigosa, sua...  
  
- Cuidado com o que diz, Potter. - ela advertiu-o, enquanto voltava a colher suas ervas.  
  
- Você é uma tonta, é isso! Como alguém pode resistir tanto tempo a mim? Você...  
  
- Começou de novo a sessão de tortura com o "eu-sou-o-arrogante-Potter"?  
  
- E você não é nem um pouquinho arrogante não é, senhorita Evans?  
  
A ruiva começou a perder a paciência.  
  
- Potter, será que dá pra calar a boca?  
  
- Ah, a verdade dói, não é? - ele disse, desistindo de secar os óculos e colocando-os de volta, ainda sentado dentro d'água - Você também é orgulhosa, cabeça-dura, histérica, chata, convencida só porque é a toda poderosa monitora-chefe,...  
  
Enquanto o moreno desfiava um rosário de defeitos da ruiva, Lílian, depositando a cesta no chão, começou a entrar na água. Se ele não ia se calar por bem, ia por mal mesmo. Tiago só a notou através dos óculos embaçados quando ela estava bem diante dele, com água até os joelhos.  
  
- ...e detestável, petulante, e, e... - ele começou a gaguejar à medida em que a garota se abaixava, agarrando-o pela gravata para em seguida colar os lábios aos dele.  
  
Tiago ficou em choque, mas o contato não durou mais de dois segundos, pois tão subitamente quanto começou, a ruiva interrompeu o beijo, soltando a gravata dele, erguendo-se rápida. Ele voltou a cair sentado dentro d'água com toda a força enquanto ela passava a mão pelo rosto.  
  
- Ai, meu Pai, que foi que eu fiz?  
  
Lentamente Tiago levantou-se e segurou a mão que ela mantinha no rosto corado, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.  
  
- Porque fez isso? - ele perguntou baixinho.  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhantes.  
  
- Eu... eu não sei... - ela ia dizer "esqueci", pois realmente esquecera porque o beijara.  
  
Tiago levou a mão livre à face da garota, passeando com os dedos pela pele sedosa até tocar os lábios dela, vermelhos e levemente úmidos. Lílian fechou os olhos, desejando que ele nunca findasse o toque. Ela sentiu a mão dele escorregando até sua nuca. Com um passo, o rapaz venceu o pequeno espaço que separava os corpos dos dois.  
  
Ela reabriu os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele sobre sua face, enquanto a mão em sua nuca deslizava até a cintura. Tiago soltou a mão da dela, acompanhando o destino da primeira. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, ela envolveu com os braços livres o pescoço de Tiago.   
  
Finalmente os lábios dos dois se tocaram, de início timidamente, até que Lílian os entreabriu, permitindo que Tiago aprofundasse o beijo. Ela sentiu como se tivesse uma companhia completa de balé sapateando em seu estômago.  
  
Um vento frio começou a soprar e Tiago apertou ainda mais a ruiva contra seu corpo. Sentir a boca dela sob a sua era mais perfeito do que imaginara em seus sonhos mais malucos. E era ainda melhor porque não era um beijo à força, roubado, como tantas vezes imaginara. Lílian estava correspondendo!  
  
´  
  
Day and night, night and day...  
  
´  
  
E, agora, depois de cinco anos perseguindo a Lílian, ela finalmente se dobrou ao meu imensurável charme. Bem, é verdade que ela afinal conseguiu com que eu amadurecesse um pouco (não que eu seja uma fruta para estar amadurecendo, mas...). Mas eu tenho conseguido resultados muito bons em fazer com que ela deixe de ser tão responsável. Descobri que assaltá-la com beijos durante as rondas permite que os outros marotos tenham tempo suficiente para armarem para o Seboso e seus amiguinhos, e que ela tem um senso de humor não muito diferente do de Sirius. Além, é claro, que todo aquele fogo que ela usava para me afastar (beliscões, tapas, chutes...) também serve para coisas muito mais... interessantes...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
A música desse capítulo é "Day and night", cantada por Frank Sinatra. Esse aqui não foi sugestão de ninguém, foi necessidade minha de escrever um pouco dos pensamentos do Tiago sobre como começou a realmente gostar da Lílian.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado e, como sempre, mandem comentários! Eu preciso deles para sobreviver! Vocês não querem que eu definhe de tristeza antes de postar a segunda fase de Hades, não é?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	4. Esse seu olhar

Esse seu olhar  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Esse seu olhar, quando encontra o meu  
  
Fala de umas coisas que eu não posso acreditar  
  
Doce é sonhar, é pensar que você  
  
Gosta de mim como eu de você  
  
´  
  
Quem diria que eu poderia conseguir?! Remo Lupin, o adorável monitor da Grifinória, está realmente apaixonado por mim, Ninfadora Tonks, a pirralha da Lufa-lufa! Certo, tudo bem que ele não sabe do pequeno detalhe que a garota com quem ele passou a noite conversando ontem, depois de ter me entregue o medalhão da mamãe, sou eu, mas já é uma vitória, não?  
  
Acho que bati a cabeça e estou sonhando. Desde que cheguei aqui em Hogwarts ele absorve toda a minha atenção e agora descobri que passei a habitar também os pensamentos dele e, para minha total felicidade, ele me convidou para ir ao baile com ele! Certo, isso vai ser um pouquinho complicado, já que eu vou ter que despistar todas as minhas colegas, mas eu vou conseguir!  
  
´  
  
Sim, promessas fiz  
  
Fiz projetos, pensei tanta coisa  
  
E vem o coração e diz  
  
Que só em seus braços amor, eu posso ser feliz  
  
Que só em seus braços amor, eu posso ser feliz!  
  
´  
  
Céus, que complicação... Com tantas garotas no mundo, eu fui gostar de uma que não sei de onde veio, quem é, nem o que faz da vida... Acho que de tanto andar com os outros marotos, acabei assimilando a complicação amorosa deles. Tiago, que agora afinal se acertou com Lílian, sofreu cinco anos com foras antes de conseguir a tão almejada ruivinha. Sirius, também há cinco anos, vive aos tapas e beijos com Camille, ao mesmo tempo que fazia quase toda população feminina de Hogwarts suspirar.  
  
Definitivamente, isso é ridículo. Mas eu não consigo fugir. Evitei por tanto tempo me apaixonar, justamente pelo fato de ser um lobisomem, e agora estou mais confuso que "cego em tiroteio" (isso foi uma expressão trouxa que ouvi Susan dizer certa vez). Tantos planos que fiz de viajar para me aprofundar no estudo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, procurando, ao mesmo tempo, formas de amenizar meu sofrimento, e agora descubro que minha felicidade depende de uma "aparição", como diz Sirius, uma garota sem nome que, um dia, me agarrou numa sala de aula vazia, na torre de Astronomia.  
  
´  
  
Vivo sonhando, sonhando mil horas sem fim  
  
Tempo que vou perguntando se gostas de mim  
  
Tempo de falar em estrelas, mar, amor, luar  
  
Falar do bem que se tem, mas você não vem  
  
Não vem, não vem...  
  
´  
  
Eu podia ter nascido só uns poucos anos mais cedo, não? Teria poupado muito trabalho. Nada de ter de usar meus poderes. Nada de ter que me esconder dele...  
  
Pelo menos eu tenho a sorte de ser uma metaformaga. Certo, eu ainda não consigo dominar meus poderes com perfeição e Dumbledore prefere que ninguém saiba sobre o meu dom (ele acha que posso ficar em perigo nesses tempos de guerra, mas o que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ia querer justamente comigo?), mas serviu para me encontrar com o Lupin.  
  
Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos eu não possa ficar com meu querido monitor sem ter de usar esse tipo de recurso? Será que ele vai entender quando eu explicar o que eu fiz? Por hora só posso fantasiar esse momento. Será que ele abriria os braços e me acolheria num abraço ou me repudiaria?  
  
Enquanto faço essas conjecturas, a lua cheia pende no céu, me fazendo ter pensamentos mais românticos...  
  
´  
  
Triste é viver na solidão  
  
Na dor cruel de uma paixão  
  
Triste é saber que ninguém pode viver de ilusão  
  
Que nunca vai ser, nunca vai dar  
  
O sonhador tem que acordar  
  
´  
  
Mas isso tudo é uma ilusão. No fundo, eu sei que não posso ficar com ela. Como eu posso ter uma relação com alguém sendo o que sou? Meus amigos podem não se importar com o perigo que eu represento, mas como posso pensar em namorar, casar, ter filhos, sabendo que a qualquer momento, numa noite de lua clara, eu posso simplesmente me transformar e estraçalhar a pessoa que amo?  
  
Por hora, eu estou sonhando acordado, mas quando Hogwarts acabar, essa ilusão também vai ter que findar. Embora me doa dizer isso, minha aparição, seja ela quem for, é só um "passatempo", mas não como o que os outros faziam, porque eu realmente gostaria de poder ficar com ela. Mas não posso. Definitivamente, não posso.  
  
´  
  
Mas a ilusão, quando se desfaz  
  
Dói no coração de quem sonhou, sonhou demais  
  
A se eu pudesse entender  
  
O que dizem os seus olhos  
  
O que dizem seus olhos  
  
´  
  
Mas todos esses sonhos logo vão se distanciar. Ele vai se formar, vai embora até mesmo do país. Passamos a nos encontrar de vez em quando, diante da promessa dele de não perguntar sobre mim. E eu sinto que ele esconde algo. Acho que é o que me conquistou, a tristeza quase melancólica que ele sempre tem nos olhos, embora eu prefira ele sorrindo. Como eu gostaria de entender o que se passa no coração dele, o que os olhos dele parecem querer me dizer.   
  
Mas sei que todo esse amor é em vão. Mesmo que eu lute, nunca vou conseguir realmente amarrar aquele maroto monitor. Não que eu vá desistir, mas o que posso fazer além de aproveitar ao máximo os poucos momentos que tenho ao lado dele.  
  
´  
  
Triste é viver na solidão  
  
Esse seu olhar  
  
Vivo sonhando, vivo sonhando, sonhando, sonhando...  
  
´  
  
Bem, acho que é hora de ir me encontrar com meu par para o baile, aproveitar um pouco a última vez em que vou vê-la, provavelmente, para o resto da vida. A solidão é minha maior companhia, mas, pelo menos uma vez, quero me esquecer dela. Afinal, sonhar também é preciso, não?  
  
´  
  
E para os incondicionais fãs de Remo e Tonks, aqui está um pout-pourri do mestre Tom Jobim. Sayo, você que fez tanta questão de um dos capítulos de Fragmentos com os dois, aí está. Espero que estejam gostando. Para variar, eu IMPLORO: POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!!!!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	5. Conversas com a consciência

Conversas com a consciência  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lately when I´m in my room all by myself  
  
In the solitary gloom I call to myself  
  
´  
  
Lílian se deixou cair na cama de seu dormitório, enquanto Susan e Selene a observavam divertidas.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Susan perguntou - Peraí, deixa eu adivinhar... Tiago Potter?  
  
- Não é tão difícil assim adivinhar isso, Su. Tiago é o único que consegue deixar nossa querida ruiva nesse estado de nervos. - Selene respondeu pela amiga.  
  
- Será que vocês podem me deixar um pouco? - Lílian respondeu cansada - Eu estou com dor de cabeça e...  
  
- Sem problemas, a gente já ia descer mesmo... - Susan disse levantando-se, seguida por Selene - Quer que a gente fale com Madame Pomfrey?  
  
- Eu já tenho que ir dormir na Ala Hospitalar, não me obrigue a passar a tarde sendo examinada também.  
  
- Você é quem sabe. Até mais tarde.  
  
As duas garotas saíram do quarto, deixando a jovem sozinha. Como se não bastassem as crises de sonambulismo, ainda tinha aqueles pensamentos e sensações idiotas... Se ao menos pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo com ela...  
  
- Você sabe o que está acontecendo. - uma voz vinda de algum ponto das profundezas do subconsciente dela, se pronunciou.  
  
- Tava demorando... Eu detesto essas consciências auto-suficientes que ficam sussurrando dentro da mente da gente que tudo está muito claro, só nós que não percebemos...  
  
- Você sabia que conversar sozinho é o primeiro sinal de loucura? - a voz devolveu, sarcástica.  
  
- E é tudo culpa daquele ser patético! Ah, se eu pudesse...  
  
- Pudesse o quê?   
  
´  
  
Hey, there, you with the stars in your eyes  
  
Love never made a fool of you, you used to be so wise  
  
Hey, there, you on that high-flyin' cloud  
  
Though he won't throw a crumb to you,   
  
You think some day he'll come to you  
  
´  
  
- Se eu pudesse simplesmente fazê-lo desaparecer da face terrestre... Tenho certeza que estaria fazendo um favor a toda humanidade.  
  
- Porque você simplesmente não pára de dificultar tudo?  
  
- Você definitivamente não é uma consciência inteligente. Está querendo que eu simplesmente ceda àquele imbecil?  
  
- Querida, você já cedeu há muito tempo.   
  
- Você costumava ser mais ajuizada até uns tempos atrás, senhorita consciência. - Lílian disse em voz alta no quarto vazio.  
  
- Eu percebi que há coisas mais interessantes que regras.  
  
- Você acha Tiago Potter interessante? Certo, alguém está tentando fazer lavagem cerebral comigo, só pode ser. Minha consciência não estaria dizendo isso se estivesse em são consciência.  
  
- Não acha que isso está ficando muito confuso?  
  
- É você quem está tentando me confundir! Eu jamais vou ceder nada pra aquela besta! Agora me deixa em paz!  
  
Levantando-se, Lílian decidiu ir logo para a Ala Hospitalar. Era melhor aguentar a enfermearia que ficar conversando consigo mesma, ainda mais conversando sobre a pessoa que mais detestava no mundo.  
  
´  
  
Better forget him,  
  
Him with his nose in the air  
  
He's got you dancin' on a string  
  
Break it and he won't care  
  
´  
  
- Você gosta dele. - a consciência voltou a alfinetar.  
  
Estava saindo de uma aula particularmente difícil de poções e, enquanto olhava distraída para o quarteto de marotos que caminhava à sua frente, voltou a ser assaltada por sua insana "voz interior".  
  
- Mas é claro que não! - ela respondeu um pouco mais alto do que deveria, chamando a atenção de Emelina e Alice, que estavam caminhando com ela e da pessoa que tinha sido o mote para as palvras da consciência.  
  
- É claro que não o quê, Lily? - Alice perguntou curiosa.  
  
Tiago tinha parado e olhava agora para o trio de grifinórias, também curioso.  
  
- Nada, eu só pensei alto. É que eu estava imaginando se poderia adicionar alguns ingredientes extras numa poção, mas depois percebi que resultaria numa baita explosão.  
  
As garotas a olharam estranhamente mas engoliram a desculpa. Lílian passou pelos marotos tentando não olhar para nenhum deles, em especial um certo rapaz de óculos. Porque tinha que ter sorrido para Tiago na biblioteca mais cedo? Tudo bem que ficara admirada que ele e os outros garotos tivessem tão caro uma amizade, a ponto de se arriscarem a virarem lobisomens como Remo, só para minimizarem o sofrimento do amigo, mas precisava ter sorrido para ele?  
  
- Você sabe que é verdade. Porque não diz logo sim.  
  
- Porque ele faria comigo o que fez com todas as outras. - ela respondeu silenciosamente.  
  
- Você está perdendo tempo.  
  
- Estou apenas resguardando meu próprio coração. E se você não estivesse tão cega, perceberia isso também.   
  
- Você está tentando se aconselhar contra algo que não tem porquê de ser. Ele realmente gosta de você, sua tonta.  
  
- Tiago Potter não gosta de ninguém além de si mesmo.  
  
- Isso é mentira. E você sabe disso. Se não, porque pensou mais cedo que gostaria que ele fosse seu admirador secreto?  
  
- Eu... eu...  
  
Seria possível que estivesse começando a gostar daquele arrogante exibido?  
  
- Está vendo, você também já está em dúvida!  
  
- Lógico que não! Qual foi a parte que você não entendeu sobre ele achar que o mundo gira em torno do umbigo dele? Tudo entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro, é?  
  
- A culpa não á minha, Lily, eu sou apenas parte do seu subconsciente.  
  
- Eu preciso desabafar com alguém...  
  
´  
  
Won't you take this advice,  
  
I hand you like a mother?  
  
Or are you not seeing things too clear?  
  
Are you too much in love to hear?  
  
Is it all goin' in one ear and out the other?  
  
And out the other?  
  
´  
  
  
  
O dia estava quente e um lindo céu azul parecia convidar a um passeio. Susan e Lílian caminhavam em silêncio depois de terem tomado uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Lily... O que você tem?  
  
Lílian levantou os olhos para Susan, que parara no meio do caminho, olhando-a preocupada.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada, Su. - ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso.  
  
- Você não consegue me enganar, senhorita Evans. Você está triste, isso é muito óbvio. Mas porque?  
  
A ruiva mordeu os lábios. Tinha que desabafar com alguém. Ela sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore e fechou os olhos.  
  
- Eu acho que estou começando a gostar do Potter.  
  
- COMO?!  
  
- Susan, não grita, droga! - Lílian estava extremamente vermelha.  
  
- Mas, Lily, até ontem você odiava ele!  
  
- Não odiava, não. Eu nunca odiei ninguém. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que às vezes eu digo as coisas meio sem pensar, que eu sou muito cabeça quente. Mas que, com a mesma rapidez que eu fico com raiva eu acabo perdoando. Brigar com o Potter tornou-se um hábito. Eu só fico danada quando ele age como se fosse o todo-poderoso, achando que pode sair machucando quem não gosta dele e me chamando para sair. Quer dizer, eu também não gosto do Snape, mas nem por   
  
isso fico azarando ele sempre que o encontro. Que foi? - Lílian parou de falar ao ver o sorriso bobo de Susan.  
  
- Você é louca, sabia? Está apaixonada pelo garoto e acha ruim quando ele te chama para sair!  
  
- Eu não sou apaixonada por ele!  
  
- Mas você acabou de dizer que...  
  
- Eu disse que ACHAVA que estava COMEÇANDO a gostar dele. E eu mudei de idéia. Ele é arrogante, baderneiro, cretino, depravado, estúpido, folgado, gabola,...  
  
- Certo, não precisa desfiar seu rosário de insultos. Mas eu sabia que todas essas brigas iam acabar em casamento...  
  
- SUSAN!  
  
- Ok, eu me calo. Mas o que vai fazer agora?  
  
- Esperar.  
  
A morena olhou-a como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.  
  
- Esperar o quê, pelo amor de Merlin, Lily?  
  
- Eu já disse que não tenho certeza do que sinto. Que parte você ainda não entendeu?  
  
- Certo, a vida é sua, o amor é seu, só não reclame quando ele aparecer com outra. Afinal, ele corre atrás de você há dois anos! Seria hilário se justo agora que você começa a ceder, ele desistisse.  
  
Desistisse? DESISTISSE! Ele não podia desistir! Não agora que finalmente estava dando ouvidos a sua consciência maluca! Isso não era justo. Bem que ela dissera que no dia em que cedesse aquele imbecil a magoaria!  
  
- Ah, cala a boca, Susan! Vamos voltar para o castelo, ainda tenho o dever de astronomia para fazer.  
  
´  
  
  
  
Hey, there, you with the stars in your eyes  
  
[Are you talking to me?]  
  
Love never made a fool of you  
  
[Not until now]  
  
You used to be so wise  
  
[Oh, that was a long time ago]  
  
Hey, there, [What?]you on that high-flyin' cloud  
  
Though he won't throw a crumb to you,   
  
You think some day he's gonna come to you  
  
´  
  
Bêbado! Bem fizera em não se deixar levar pelo momento. Assim ela pensava enquanto esperava pacientemente por Tiago, que vomitava no banheiro depois de ter passado a noite virando garrafas e garrafas de sabe-se lá o quê.  
  
Lílian esperou pacientemente que a crise passasse e desabotoou a camisa dele, limpando o suor com uma toalha molhada. Ele se apoiou nela, que o levou até a cama, deixando-o cair sobre ela. Em seguida tirou os sapatos e a meia dele, cobrindo-o, para em seguida abrir a janela. Uma brisa suave entrou por ela.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- Sim, Tiago?  
  
- Porque você faz tanta questão em fugir de mim?  
  
- Eu não sei. Mas não se preocupe. Quem sabe daqui a um tempo eu não deixe de fugir? Quem sabe não vai ser você quem, no futuro, vai fugir de mim?  
  
Ela sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, sorrindo, e passou um lenço na testa dele.  
  
- Eu nunca vou fugir de você, Lily.  
  
Ela assentiu e o garoto fechou os olhos, logo adormecendo profundamente.  
  
- Boa noite, Tiago. - ela disse antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta, encaminhando-se para a sala.  
  
´  
  
Woah, better forget him [Forget him]  
  
He's got his nose in the air [He's got his nose in the air]  
  
He'll have you dancing on a string [A puppet on a string]  
  
Break it and he won't care [He won't care for you]  
  
´  
  
Que semana difícil. Definitivamente, muito difícil. Novamente caída sobre a cama, em seu dormitório, Lílian refletia.  
  
- Então você finalmente admitiu que o ama? - a maldita consciência deu novamente o ar de sua graça.  
  
- Ah, cala a boca!  
  
A ruiva ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e virou-se na cama, fechando os olhos.  
  
Susan entrou no dormitório feminino em silêncio.  
  
- Lily, deixa de ser idiota e pára de fingir que está dormindo.  
  
A ruiva levantou-se mal humorada, olhando para a amiga com atenção.  
  
- O que você quer?  
  
- Saber o que deu em você. Tudo bem que você e o Potter sempre tiveram uma relação difícil, mas essa semana foi o cúmulo! Tivemos um escândalo por dia e até uma detenção! Essa, definitivamente, não é a Lílian Evans que eu conheço!  
  
- Tá certo, eu admito! Eu estou apaixonada por aquele... DROGA! - Lily fez uma careta de desagrado.  
  
- Lily, você deve ter algum desarranjo nessa cabecinha vermelha. Se você fez tudo isso essa semana porque gosta dele, eu não quero nem imaginar o que faria se o odiasse...  
  
- Eu não queria, Susan. Não queria ter me apaixonado por aquele imbecil. - a ruiva suspirou - Toda vez que ele chegava perto eu sentia como se fosse derreter, então exlodia com ele mesmo sem motivo, para esconder o que estava sentindo.  
  
A morena sentou-se na beirada da cama da amiga, fazendo um leve cafuné na cabeça de Lílian.  
  
- Porque esconder, Lily? Porque você foge tanto do que sente? - Susan recebeu apenas silêncio em resposta - E o que vai fazer agora que admitiu?  
  
- Eu tenho três opções. - Lílian sorriu tristemente - Prender a respiração até morrer sufocada, tentar me afogar no lago congelado ou pular da torre de astronomia. Qual você acaha mais dolorosa?  
  
- Eu tenho uma quarta alternativa: que tal em vez de pensar besteira, você não aceita sair com ele da próxima vez que ele te convidar? O Tiago realmente gosta de você ou não suportaria todas as suas crises histéricas.  
  
Lílian levantou-se como um zumbi e caminhou até a porta.  
  
- Você realmente não ajuda, né, Su?  
  
- Aonde você vai? - Susan perguntou assustada, talvez acreditando que a ruiva escolhera a mais dolorosa das opções.  
  
- Talvez cometer suicídio moral. - Lílian riu sarcasticamente - Mas antes ainda tenho uma detenção a cumprir.  
  
Won't you take this advice,  
  
I hand you like a mother?  
  
Or are you not seein' things too clear?  
  
Are you just too far gone to hear?  
  
Is it all goin' in one ear and out the other?  
  
´  
  
Bem, eu fiz do Tiago, então tinha que fazer da Lílian também. Afinal, assim como o nosso querido maroto teve um momento com sua consciência para afinal descobrir que a Lily não era apenas um desafio, ela também tinha que admitir afinal que suas brigas com ele era mais do que uma simples antipatia. Pra variar, não se esqueçam de comentar (e tudo acabou por rimar!).   
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	6. Passione

Passione  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Susan, o que está acontecendo afinal? - Lílian perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.   
  
A italiana levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, sorrindo.  
  
- Nada, Lily, eu só estou cansada. Estes N.O.Ms. estão me matando.  
  
A ruiva olhou-a estranhamente. Susan levantou-se, mas deixou-se cair na cama de novo.  
  
- Certo, eu estou vendo que você precisa de descanso. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você comer?  
  
- Porque você sempre me oferece comida quando alguém não está nos seus melhores dias? - a morena perguntou divertida.  
  
- Minha mãe sempre diz que a melhor coisa para levantar o astral de alguém é comer algo bem gostoso.  
  
- Por isso você se enche de chocolate sempre que se encontra com o Potter?  
  
Lílian fechou a cara.  
  
- Você tinha que citar esse idiota? Acabo de chegar dos jardins e aquele imbecil estava lá se exibindo, mostrando a cueca do Snape para toda a escola.  
  
- Eu não acredito que perdi isso!  
  
- Susan!  
  
- Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas já que você se ofereceu tão prestativamente para me arranjar algo para comer, anota aí: um sanduíche do maior que tiver, suco de uva e, para sobremensa, um belo pedaço de bolo de chocolate.  
  
- Su, você é magra de ruim mesmo... Eu já volto.  
  
Lílian saiu do dormitório, deixando a amiga sozinha. A morena levantou-se novamente indo até a janela, onde podia ver com clareza as pessoas que estavam no jardim, em torno dos tão aclamados marotos, que se divertiam com Snape. E lá estava ele, cercado pelo seu fã-clube.   
  
Apesar de ser tão ou mais cabeça quente que a ruiva, Susan não tinha problamas com os marotos, já que, exceto por Tiago que vivia enchendo a pobre Lílian, eles respeitavam as colegas grifinórias. Ou melhor, ela tinha problemas com os marotos, ou mais exatamente, com um, mas eles eram exatamente o oposto dos problemas da ruiva.  
  
Com tantos garotas para se apaixonar, ela foi gostar justamente do maior conquistador de Hogwarts. Porque o coração tinha que ser tão cruel com seus donos? Nunca conseguira se aproximar do moreno suficiente para mostrar o que sentia, e duvidava que se tivesse essa chance, conseguiria dizer a ele o que queria.  
  
Além disso, sabia que ele, apesar de tantas garotas que sempre estavam em seus braços, só tinha olhos para uma. E não era ela. Com um suspiro profundo, Susan tirou o malão de debaixo da cama e retirou dele um pequeno embrulho, depositando-o na cama, onde, após um aceno de varinha, apareceu um violão.  
  
Voltando a se sentar, Susan segurou o instrumento com delicadeza, começando a dedilhar suavemente uma antiga melodia de sua terra natal.  
  
´  
  
Cchiù luntano me staje, cchiù vicino te sento  
  
(Quanto mais longe estás, mais perto te sinto)  
  
Chi sa a chistu mumento  
  
(Quem sabe neste momento)  
  
Tu a che pienze... che ffaie!...  
  
(Em que pensas... que fazes!...)  
  
´  
  
Susan riu enquanto Lílian se descabelava de raiva, e Emelina tentava acalmar a ruiva. Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, ela ia pensando em quando a amiga perceberia que Tiago realmente gostava dela e ela dele.  
  
Foi quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, puxando-a para onge das amigas, que sequer notaram o desaparecimento dela. E, para completa surpresa da garota, quem a puxara era, por acaso, a pessoa que geralmente dominava seus sonhos.  
  
- Mas o que... - ela começou, tentando disfarçar o conflito que lhe ia na alma.  
  
- Calma, Timms! - Sirius falou baixinho, puxando-a pelo corredor vazio.  
  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Black?!  
  
- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.  
  
A garota estancou e ele quase caiu com o movimento.  
  
- Que tipo de ajuda? - ela perguntou desconfiada.  
  
- Precisamos de uma espiã no quarto das garotas, para vigiar a Evans. - ele respondeu divertido - O Pontas está começando a se desesperar.  
  
- Você não quer que eu espie minha melhor amiga, não é?  
  
- Depende. Se você disser que sim, é sério, se disser que não era só brincadeira.  
  
- Lógico que não!  
  
- Então era brincadeira. - Sirius sorriu e Susan segurou-se para não derreter - Mas agora é sério, será que você poderia me fazer um favor?  
  
- O que é agora? - ela perguntou falsamente desinteressada.  
  
- O Remo disse que não ia emprestar as anotações dele de História da Magia esse ano e a única pessoa que anota além dele é a Evans. No entanto, eu soube de fonte segura que você, apesar de não prestar atenção na aula do chato Binns, é a melhor aluna de História da escola.  
  
- Eu sempre gostei de História. - ela respondeu, pensativa - Aquele fantasma chato, no entanto, consegue fazer tudo ficar tão desinteressante que eu já quase desisti de seguir alguma carreira ligada à matéria dele.  
  
- Bem, seja como for, eu perdi umas aulas e daqui a uma semana é a prova de História e eu fiz uma aposta com o Tiago que era capaz de ultrapassar as notas dele em todas as matérias. Como eu não posso apelar para a Evans, será que você podia me ajudar com História?  
  
A garota olhou-o estranhamente. Desde quando Sirius Black pedia ajuda a alguém? Mas, se ele tivesse apostado com o Potter, não duvidava que fosse capaz de tudo para ganhar do amigo.  
  
- Eu empresto meus cadernos para você, Black.  
  
- Pode me chamar de Sirius! - ele disse sorridente.  
  
- Que seja, Sirius. - ela respondeu sem conseguir conter um sorriso tímido - Posso ir agora?  
  
- Claro! Mas promete que vai pensar na possibilidade de ajudar o Pontas com sua amiga ruiva?  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, passos ecoaram no corredor e uma garota de cabelos cacheados com as vestes da Lufa-lufa, aproximou-se.  
  
- SIRIUS! Eu não acredito que está me traindo!  
  
Susan abriu a boca, assustada e o rapaz riu, aproximando-se da recém-chegada.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Ju, a Susan é uma amiga da Grifinória, não é, Su?  
  
A morena rapidamente recuperou-se.  
  
- Claro, Sirius. A propósito, eu te entrego as anotações amanhã de manhã. - ela virou-se para a garota - Espero que se divirtam.  
  
Sorrindo, embora com o coração apertado, Susan logo se distanciou do casal, indo para sua torre. Porque justamente com ela!?   
  
´  
  
Tu m'hé miso 'int'e vvene  
  
(Você colocou em minhas veias)  
  
Nu veleno ch'è ddoce...  
  
(Um veneno tão doce...)  
  
Nun me pesa sta croce  
  
(Que sequer sinto o peso da cruz)  
  
Ca trascino pe'te...  
  
(Que arrasto por você...)  
  
´  
  
Estava tudo em silêncio no dormitório quando ela acordou assustada. Tivera um pesadelo. Susan levantou-se com cuidado, indo até a janela, onde a lua crescente se escondia por trás das nuvens.  
  
Depois do episódio no corredor, há um ano, Sirius acabara por se tornar amigo dela, o que suscitara muita confusão com Lílian, que detestava os marotos, exceto talvez por Lupin. E, desde então, não tivera mais sossego. Parecia que a proximidade dele acabara por acentuar seus sentimentos. Só podia ser praga que tinham jogado sobre ela...  
  
Ela olhou para a cama vazia da amiga. Lílian mudara-se para a Ala Hospitalar após descobrir que era sonâmbula. Se pudesse dividir aquele segredo com alguém... Mas não podia. Era melhor esconder de todos e ter, pelo menos, a amizade do maroto.  
  
Susan encostou a cabeça no vidro frio e deixou escapar uma lágrima. Quando afinal encontraria paz?  
  
´  
  
Te voglio... te penso... te chiammo...  
  
(Te quero... te penso... te chamo...)  
  
Te veco... te sento... te sonno...  
  
(te vejo... te sinto... te ouço...)  
  
E n'anno  
  
(há um ano)  
  
'Nce pienze ca è n'anno  
  
(Você acredita que já faz um ano)  
  
Ca st'uocchie nun ponno  
  
(Que estes olhos não conseguem)  
  
Cchiù pace truvàl...  
  
(Mais encontrar paz...)  
  
´  
  
Ela estava no jardim com Selene e Emelina quando viu Pedro aproximar-se.  
  
- Olá, meninas.  
  
As três viraram-se para o recém-chegado, correspondendo ao cumprimento e ele sentou-se ao lado de Selene.  
  
- Vocês estavam conversando sobre a Lílian?  
  
As três assentiram.  
  
- Ela geralmente acorda cedo, mas hoje não a vimos em canto nenhum.  
  
- Engraçado... O Tiago também sumiu, sabiam?  
  
Os olhos de Selene brilharam divertidos.  
  
- Então está explicado... Se eles ainda não se mataram, a essa hora estão aos amassos.  
  
Apenas ela continuou séria, levantando-se.  
  
- Eu vejo vocês mais tarde.  
  
Os três assentiram e a grifinória voltou para o castelo. No Salão Comunal ela encontrou Sirius observando as cinzas da lareira.  
  
- Onde está seu amigo, Black? - ela perguntou nervosamente - Ele realmente está com a Lílian?  
  
- Ele a seguiu ontem de noite. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu.  
  
- Então também está preocupado? - ela perguntou, mais calma, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.  
  
O rapaz assentiu, sem olhar para ela. Susan suspirou, fechando os olhos. Ela e Lílian eram tão amigas quanto Sirius e Tiago, por isso procurara o rapaz. As duas eram trouxas e depois de uma aventura desagradável no primeiro ano envolvendo um sonserino quartanista nojento, Lúcio Malfoy, haviam se tornado unha e carne.  
  
- Susan, você acha que eles estão bem? - Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos da garota.  
  
- Se estão juntos, tenho certeza que sim. O que falta na Lílian sobra ao Tiago e vice-versa. Eles vão cuidar um do outro, seja lá no que se meteram.  
  
Sirius concordou e levantou-se.  
  
- Acho que não vai adiantar ficar aqui esperando. Você já tomou café?  
  
- Já. Mas acompanho você assim mesmo.  
  
Ela levantou-se também, seguindo-o para fora da torre grifinória, enquanto mexia numa pequena pulseira.  
  
- O que está fazendo? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Rezando. Minha nona me deu essa pulseira antes de vir para cá. É um terço de Nossa Senhora das Neves.  
  
- Você acredita nisso? - ele a olhava curioso.  
  
- Não muito. Mas a nona tem razão em dizer que rezar acalma a gente. Eu fiz uma promessa para ela, mas até hoje não se cumpriu.  
  
- Que promessa?  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta. - ela respondeu rápida. Como poderia dizer que pedira a santa para tirá-lo do caminho dela?  
  
- Tudo bem. Será que se eu fizer alguma promessa para essa Senhora das neves, ela consegue fazer a Camille me receber sem tapas?  
  
A morena desequilibrou-se, quase como uma bêbada e apoiou-se na parede. Com tantas coisas para aquele idiota dizer, ele vai falar justamente aquilo?  
  
- Susan, você está bem? - ele perguntou, perto dela.  
  
- Foi só uma tontura. É normal, não se preocupe. Vamos logo tomar esse café.  
  
Ele assentiu e continuou caminhando, perguntando a ela coisas da Itália, enquanto ela rezava interiormente, implorando por piedade...  
  
´  
  
E cammino... e caminno...  
  
(E caminho... e caminho...)  
  
Ma nun saccio addô vaco...  
  
(Mas não sei onde vou...)  
  
I'sto sempe'mbriaco  
  
(Estou sempre bêbado)  
  
E nun bevo mai vino  
  
(E jamais bebo vinho)  
  
Aggio fatto nu vuto  
  
(Fiz até uma promessa)  
  
A'Madonna d''a Neve  
  
(À Nossa Senhora das Neves)  
  
Si me pass'sta freve  
  
(Que se me passa esta febre)  
  
Oro e perle lle dô  
  
(Ouro e pérolas lhe dou)  
  
´  
  
Eu estava com uma música de Toquinho para fazer esse capítulo, mas botei na cabeça de colocar uma música em italiano... Foi uma dificuldade encontrar alguma que correspondesse ao que eu queria para Susan. Quem quiser ouvir, "Passione" é bem melancólica. A Su geralmente é alegre, mas no quesito coração, a música resume bem o que ela sente pelo Sirius.  
  
Bem, essa eu dedico a todos que perguntaram sobre o que a nossa italiana realmente sentia pelo Sirius, e que torcem por ela. Mas para quem gosta da camille, não se preocupe, teremos um capítulos para ela também.  
  
Beijos e até a próxima,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!!!! 


	7. Quando eu me apaixonar

Quando eu me apaixonar  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
When I fall in love  
  
(Quando eu me apaixonar)  
  
It will be forever  
  
(Há de ser para sempre)  
  
Or I'll never fall in love  
  
(Ou eu jamais me apaixonarei)  
  
´  
  
Sirius observou a loirinha atentamente. Camille Dearborn, seu mais novo "alvo", era uma corvinal mais nova que ele um ano. Não que isso atrapalhasse, lógico. A beleza dela, o porte nobre que tinha, facilmente faria pensar que ela era até mais velha que ele.   
  
A garota caminhava calmamente pelo corredor, sozinha, pela primeira vez desde que ele pusera os olhos nela, visto que Camille sempre estava acompanhada de suas duas fiéis escudeiras, Hestia Jones e Marlene McKinnon. Era a oportunidade perfeita.  
  
Quando Camille entrou num corredor particularmente mal iluminado, no caminho que levava a sua torre, sentiu-se puxada para uma porta aberta e, para sua grande surpresa, deparou-se com Sirius Black.  
  
- Olá, Mille.  
  
Ela ficou extática. Sirius Black era, junto com Tiago Potter, o garoto mais popular da escola. O que ele estava fazendo ali, chamando-a tão intimamente? O que ele poderia querer com ela? Bem, ela não podia negar para si mesma que há muito o charme do grifinório chamara sua atenção, mas fosse o que fosse que ele quisesse, ia sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
- Vejo que está tensa, Mille. Que tal relaxar um pouco? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se.  
  
- Fique onde está, Black. - ela sussurrou entre dentes - E não me chame de Mille. Eu nunca lhe dei permissão para isso.  
  
Ele sorriu, embora levemente surpreso. Nenhuma garota jamais resistira a uma primeira investida como aquela.  
  
- Eu não preciso de permissão para isso.  
  
Camille aproximou-se da porta.  
  
- Ah, precisa. Agora, se não se importa, eu preciso ir.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta, Sirius colocou as mãos do lado do corpo da loira.  
  
- Porque tanta pressa? Está tentando fugir de mim?  
  
- Exatamente, Black. Então, se não quiser que eu comece a gritar, acho bom me deixar sair.  
  
O rapaz pestanejou por alguns instantes e ela aproveitou isso para empurrá-lo de leve, deixando livre a passagem e logo desapareceu no corredor, deixando para trás um atônito Sirius. Camille só parou para respirar quando chegou a sua sala comunal, onde Hestia e Marlene logo se aproximaram.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Marlene perguntou, notando que a amiga estava lívida.  
  
- Sirius Black. Ele... ele tentou me agarrar.  
  
- COMO?! - Hestia estava surpresa.  
  
- Hestia, dá para baixar o volume? - Camille disse deixando-se desabar numa poltrona.  
  
- E o que você fez? - Hestia perguntou, sem se importar com a bronca.  
  
- Fugi. O que você queria que eu fizesse?  
  
Hestia e Marlene se olharam absolutamente atônitas.  
  
- Mille, o Black é, provavelmente, o garoto mais desejado de toda a escola e voc~e simplesmente o dispensou?  
  
- Marlene, eu não quero ser mais uma conquista na lista daquele maroto. Não vou negar que me sinto atraída por ele, mas daí para simplesmente me entregar assim de bandeja... Ele vai ter que correr muito para conseguir alguma coisa comigo.  
  
  
  
´  
  
In a restless world like this is  
  
(Em um mundo inquieto como este é)  
  
Love is ended before it's begun  
  
(O amor termina antes de começar)  
  
And too many moonlight kisses  
  
(E muitos beijos dados sob a luz do luar)  
  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
  
(Parecem esfriar com o calor do sol)  
  
´  
  
Os dias, as semanas e os meses se passaram com Sirius a perseguindo por toda a escola, embora não deixasse de se encontrar com outras garotas por causa disso. Camille se perguntava como alguém podia ser tão cafajeste e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, porque muitas vezes ele a surpreendera com pequenas gentilezas e presentes que, cada vez mais, faziam o coração dela balançar.  
  
Pensando nisso, deitada à beira do lago, Camille não notou quando alguém se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sirius observou a face calma dela com um sorriso. Se ao menos ela lhe desse uma chance... Ele inclinou-se levemente sobre ela, mas antes que pudesse beijá-la, ela abriu os olhos, dando-lhe um sonoro tapa.  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela perguntou nervosa.  
  
Sirius massageava com a mão a bochecha, torcendo para que não ficasse uma marca ali. Seria muito ridículo dizer aos amigos que apanhara de uma garota.  
  
- Porque você foge tanto de mim?   
  
- Porque você é um cínico? - ela respondeu, pensativa.  
  
- Se você me desse uma chance, eu poderia mudar, Camille. - ele disse aproximando-se.  
  
Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, impedindo que ele se aproximasse mais.  
  
- Eu lhe daria uma chance se você mudasse, Black. - ela respondeu, levantando-se.  
  
- Camille...  
  
Ela suspirou.  
  
- Sirius, eu não posso ficar com você justamente porque gosto de você. Então não insista. No dia em que você decidir mudar, me avisa. Até lá, não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando.  
  
A loira desapareceu no jardim, enquanto começava a escurecer. Sirius observou o lugar onde, até poucos instantes atrás, ela estivera sentada.  
  
- Ela não fica comigo porque gosta de mim? Quer dizer que se não gostasse ela ficava? Ah, quem vai entender as mulheres!...  
  
Embora confuso, Sirius começava a perceber que Camille era mais que uma simples conquista.   
  
´  
  
When I give my heart  
  
(Quando eu der meu coração)  
  
It will be completely  
  
(Será completamente)  
  
Or I'll never give my heart  
  
(Ou eu jamais darei meu coração)  
  
´  
  
- Camille!  
  
A garota parou no corredor, sob o olhar atento de Hestia e Marlene. Sirius aproximou-se das três, sendo observado de longe por Tiago, Remo e Pedro.  
  
- O que quer agora Black? - ela perguntou cansadamente.  
  
- Você poderia me chamar de Sirius, não?   
  
- Você está me atrasando para a aula para dizer que eu devo chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?  
  
- Não. Eu quero falar com você, só que sozinho.  
  
Ela o observou curiosa e depois virou-se para as amigas.  
  
- Podem ir, eu alcanço vocês daqui a pouco.  
  
As duas assentiram e Sirius começou a guiar Camille pelos corredores, cada vez mais desertos, até chegar ao sétimo andar.  
  
- Então, pode-se saber o que você quer?  
  
Ele sorriu e, antes que a garota pudesse gritar, ele a agarrou, colando os lábios aos dela. Camille tentou lutar de início, mas descobriu que era muito difícil resistir ao beijo de Sirius. Por alguns instantes ela ficou completamente basorta, mas aos poucos sua consciência foi voltando e ela levou a mão ao bolso do casaco, de onde tirou uma pequena pulseira, que, com certa dificuldade, ela enrolou no pulso do rapaz. A pulseira começou a se mover lentamente, cresecendo e enrolando o braço de Sirius, que, assim que notou o que estava acontecendo, soltou a garota.  
  
- O que você fez?  
  
- Isso é um pequeno presentinho do meu pai. - ela respondeu, ainda tentando recuperar o ar - Ele é auror, sabia?  
  
A pulseira agora já enrolara todo o braço e o torso de Sirius.  
  
- camille, tira isso de mim!  
  
- E perder de ver você tendo que pular todo amarrado nela até sua torre para conseguir ajuda? Não mesmo, Black.  
  
- Camille!  
  
Ela aproximou-se dele com cuidado, embora ele agora tivesse os dois braços imobilizados.  
  
- No dia em que tomar vergonha, Black, você me terá por inteira. Até lá, sempre que tentar esse tipo de aproximação, vai se arrepender amargamente. Tenha um bom dia! - ela disse alegremente, virando para a escada e logo desaparecendo.  
  
Sirius sorriu por entre os elos da pulseira, que agora começavam a cobrir seu rosto, trasformando-o numa perfeita múmia.  
  
- Eu não vou me importar com nada, Camille, se você corresponder como agora a pouco... - ele disse sussurrando.  
  
´  
  
And the moment I can feel that  
  
(E no momento que eu sentir que)  
  
You feel that way, too  
  
(Você sente da mesma maneira, também)  
  
It's when I fall in love  
  
(Será aí que me apaixonarei)  
  
With you...  
  
(Por você...)  
  
´  
  
Luiza e Sarita, esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado às duas, que tanto pediram por Sirius e Camille juntos. Sarita, sinto não ter usado uma de suas músicas, mas quando ouvi "When I fall in love" de Nat King Cole, eu disse para mim mesma "essa está perfeita!" Espero que tenha gostado, em grande parte esse capítulo se deve a você, aliás, a vocês duas.  
  
Juliana, você não deixou seu e-mail, então vou responder suas perguntas aqui mesmo:  
  
O Sirius e o Tiago se acertaram depois do Tiago invadir a casa da Lily, aliás, foi por isso que ele invadiu o quarto dela no meio da noite. O baile da Tonks e do remo pode ser mostrado em uma das cenas de Fragmentos, eu só preciso de um tempo, já que tem muitos outros personagens na lista para aparecer aqui.Asegunda fase da fic (isso não foi pergunta só sua, viu?) vai ser com os marotos, eu não poderia simplesmente pular para o Harry e deixar a vida deles fora de Hogwarts simplesmente em branco. E eu li o comentário em Hades. Não se preocupe, eu não ignoro nenhum dos reviews que recebo.  
  
Mya, eu tentei responder seu cometário por e-mail, mas não consegui. tentei de novo e, de novo, nada. Qualquer coisa, me avisa que eu dou um jeito de responder todas as suas questões por aqui também.  
  
Beijos, pessoal, e não esperem atualizações agora tão cedo. Eu viajo hoje depois do almoço e, como já disse, o lugar para onde vou não tem computador, que dirá net... Assim sendo, até daqui uns dias!  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: Não é porque eu não estarei aqui que vocês não devem mandar reviews! Eu verei todas assim que voltar de viagem, então, façam sua boa ação do dia, escrevam para mim, ok? 


	8. Chega de saudade

Chega de saudade  
  
Vai minha tristeza  
  
E diz pra ela que sem ela não pode ser  
  
Diz-lhe numa prece que ela regresse  
  
Porque eu não posso mais sofrer  
  
´  
  
Tiago observou o casarão silencioso. Conseguira convencer a mãe a deixá-lo morar sozinho depois de muito esforço. Fora trabalhoso, mas valera à pena. Agora estava independente e, melhor ainda, perto da casa do melhor amigo. Só faltava um detalhe para tudo estar perfeito.  
  
Respirando fundo, ele se encostou ao umbral da janela, admirando a noite sem lua. Quatro meses que tinha se formado e desde então, estava longe da sua "pimentinha". Petúnia, a irmã de Lílian simplesmente o odiava e por causa disso as visitas que fazia à namorada eram escassas e muito rápidas. Além disso, devido às excelentes notas nos N.I.E.Ms., Lílian fora chamada para trabalhar no Ministério ao mesmo tempo que fazia o curso para Curandeira no St. Mungus. Ou seja, ela quase não tinha tempo para ele.  
  
Que saudades do tempo de escola, quando a tinha por perto a todo instante. Comprara o casarão pensando já num futuro cheio de filhos, de alegria... pensava em tempos de paz. Mas por hora, só o que ele queria era o riso doce do seu delicado lírio...  
  
´  
  
Chega de saudade  
  
A realidade é que sem ela não há paz,  
  
Não há beleza, é só tristeza  
  
É a melancolia que não sai de mim  
  
Não sai de mim, não sai...  
  
´  
  
- Pontas, você precisa melhorar essa cara... A que enterro você pretende ir?  
  
- Sirius, não enche.  
  
Os dois amigos voltavam da Academia de Aurores, onde tinham começado seu curso a pouco tempo. Sirius observou Tiago com certa pena.  
  
- Sério, Tiago, você tem que aprender a controlar essa saudade. A Lily trabalha durante o dia no Ministério e estuda no St. Mungus de noite e você passa o dia na Academia. Será que não é hora de "dar um tempo"?  
  
- Você está insinuando que eu deva acabar meu namoro?   
  
- Não. Estou insinuando que talvez seja hora de tomar atitudes drásticas.  
  
Tiago sorriu pela primeira vez.  
  
- Eu adoro tomar atitudes drásticas...  
  
´  
  
Mas se ela voltar, se ela voltar,  
  
Que coisa linda, que coisa louca  
  
Pois há menos peixinhos a nadar no mar  
  
Do que os beijinhos que eu darei na sua boca  
  
´  
  
Petúnia ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar e suspirou resignada. A "aberração" chegara. Lílian entrou na cozinha segurando-se na parede, pálida. Pela primeira vez na vida talvez, Petúnia se preocupou com a irmã.  
  
- Lílian, o que houve?  
  
Um estalar alto veio da sala e Petúnia viu Potter, o namorado da irmã, entrar na cozinha, segurando uma enorme barra de chocolate.  
  
- Lily, come.  
  
A ruiva olhou para Tiago com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- O que era aquilo? Porque me fizeram ver... me fizeram ver meus pais...  
  
As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto delicado da moça. Petúnia saiu em silêncio da cozinha, indo até a sala, onde um grande retrato dos Evans sorria para ela. Dali ainda podia ouvir as vozes do casal de bruxos.  
  
- Eram dementadores. São os guardas de Azkaban. Eles fazem você reviver o pior que existe em seu passado. Eu sinto muito pelo que eles fizeram você lembrar. Mas agora você precisa comer essa barra de chocolate. Por favor, Lily.  
  
Ela respirou fundo, aceitando o chocolate. Em seguida ele a pegou no colo, levando-a pelas escadas até o quarto dela, ainda sem se importar com Petúnia. Ele depositou com cuidado a namorada sobre a cama e levantou-se, fazendo menção de ir embora.  
  
- Tiago... por favor, fica.  
  
Apesar da situação, ele sorriu e voltou a sentar-se na cama, recebendo um beijo da namorada.  
  
´  
  
Dentro dos meus braços os abraços  
  
Hão de ser milhões de abraços  
  
Apertado assim, colado assim, calado assim  
  
Abraços e beijinhos e carinhos sem ter fim  
  
´  
  
- Bom dia, Petúnia! - Tiago disse sorridente, entrando na cozinha da impecável casa dos Evans.  
  
A loira corou ao perceber que o "cunhado" estava sem camisa e ainda mais pelo sorriso de orelha a orelha que ele ostentava e que mostrava perfeitamente bem o que se tinha passado naquela noite. Petúnia não se dignou a responder e saiu da cozinha subindo para o quarto da irmã. Tiago sorriu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, ao ouvir os gritos da cunhadinha. Não tinha nada planejado quando chegara ali para cuidar de Lílian, depois dos dementadores. Mas quando ela o chamara de volta ele decidira colocar as medidas drásticas para funcionar.  
  
Petúnia colocaria Lílian para fora de casa e ela teria que ir morar com ele. Daí para se casarem, seria um pulo. Que felicidade...  
  
- Tiago, acho melhor você ir embora. - Lílian disse entrando na cozinha, um robe jogado de qualquer jeito sobre a camisola.  
  
- Ir embora? - ele perguntou com um mal pressentimento - Mas você vai comigo, não é?  
  
Lília olhou o namorado estranhamente.  
  
- Porque eu iria com você?  
  
- Sua irmã não expulsou você de casa?  
  
- É claro que não! Essa casa não é só dela, ela não pode simplesmente me expulsar.  
  
- Mas Lily... Você... Você prometeu que iria morar comigo quando acabássemos Hogwarts!  
  
- Eu não prometi, eu disse que ia pensar.  
  
- Você prometeu.  
  
- Não prometi.  
  
- Prometeu.  
  
- Não prometi.  
  
- Prometeu e acabou-se a conversa. Você vai comigo agora.  
  
- Como?  
  
Antes que Lílian pudesse exigir explicações, Tiago a pegou pela cintura, colocando-a no ombro e caminhando para a porta que levava à rua.  
  
- Tiago, me põe no chão agora!  
  
O moreno virou-se para Petúnia, sem se importar com os socos nervosos de Lílian em suas costas.  
  
- Depois eu mando vir buscar as coisas dela. Até a próxima, cunhadinha.  
  
Petúnia ficou vermelha de raiva, mas antes que pudesse responder, todos foram interrompidos pelo ronco de uma moto. A porta se abriu com estrépito e Sirius passou por ela.  
  
- A cavalaria chegou!  
  
- Tinha que ter esse cachorro metido no meio! Tiago, me solta ou eu juro que vou...  
  
- Você é incapaz de me machucar, Lily. Se realmente não quisesse ir comigo, a essa altura eu já estava em pedacinhos. E quer saber? Eu cansei de esperar que você se decida. Se você não sabe o que quer da vida, dessa vez eu escolho por você: a senhorita vai ir pra minha casa, nem que seja pra ficar em cárcere privado.  
  
- Eu vou chamar a polícia. - Petúnia disse, aproximando-se do telefone.  
  
Sirius chegou ao aparelho primeiro que ela e sorriu, enquanto tirava um pacote de balas do bolso.  
  
- Vai ativar em dez segundos. Deixa que eu pego as coisas dela.  
  
- Valeu, Almofadinhas.  
  
- O quê... - Lílian não chegou a terminar pois Tiago fez com que ela apertasse o saco de balas com força e ela sentiu-se puxada pelo umbigo.   
  
Quando a vertigem passou, ela estava sentada nas costas de Tiago, que estava deitado no chão da casa em que o moreno morava sozinho.  
  
´  
  
Que é pra acabar com esse negócio   
  
De você viver assim  
  
Não quero mais esse negócio  
  
De você viver sem mim  
  
Vamos deixar desse negócio   
  
De você longe assim  
  
´  
  
- Eu devia matar você.  
  
- Eu já disse que se você não quisesse vir comigo, tinha poder suficiente para me impedir. Mas será que podemos discutir isso em outra posição? Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe de mim, mas você engordou um pouco.  
  
- Ora, seu... - a ruiva disse, levantando-se.  
  
- Brincadeirinha, Lily! Vamos, não é tão ruim assim ficar aqui comigo.  
  
Lílian sorriu, ajudando-o a se levantar.  
  
- Se não fosse por esse "rapto", eu nunca teria tomado coragem de vir pra cá.  
  
- E como eu ficaria com a mamãe? Ela só deixou eu vir morar sozinho porque eu jurei que logo daria uma nora e muitos netos para ela!  
  
- Você não presta, sabia?  
  
- Eu sei. Mas, apesar disso, você me ama. A que conclusão podemos chegar?  
  
Ela sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se dele perigosamente.  
  
- Podemos deixar essa discussão para depois de termos matado a saudade?  
  
- Com toda a certeza... - ele disse, envolvendo-a pela cintura, colando os lábios aos dela.  
  
´  
  
E chega de saudade...  
  
´  
  
Cheguei de viagem, finalmente! Pra começo de conversa, quero agradecer a Dynha Black, que fez propaganda de Hades lá na fic dela, "Perla e os marotos", que também é muito boa. Obrigada pelos elogios, como sempre. Depois eu comento lá na sua fic, deixa só eu ter tempo de respirar, ok?  
  
Sayo, eu tava com saudades. Bem, se você gosta do Sirius com a Susan vai ter boas surpresas na segunda parte. E eu estou planejando... Hum, é melhor deixar isso em suspenso, ainda não é certeza, eu preciso ver se aguento o pique da segunda fase primeiro antes de pensar nisso.  
  
Madame Destany, estava me perguntando quando apareceria em Fragmentos, já que é sempre tão presente. Que bom que gostou. Bem, o que eu disse para Sayo serve para você.  
  
Juliana, se tiver mais uma dúvida, fique à vontade para perguntar. Eu estou sempre a postos. Lena, você que também lê minhas fics desde o começo, muito obrigada. Pessoal, eu sei que costumo responder cada mensagem que recebo por e-mail, mas como passei um mês fora, as coisas por aqui se acumularam e eu vou levar um tempinho para normalizar meu "sistema". Assim, por hora, respondo os reviews por aqui mesmo, ok?  
  
E não se esqueçam de ler a segunda parte de Hades, que estreou hoje!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	9. Nada importa

Nada importa

* * *

_Is this real life is the just fantasy?  
Caught in a landside, no escape from reality.  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I´m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me.  
_  
  
Snape observou a marca brilhar em seu braço nu. Em seguida mirou-se no espelho do pequeno banheiro do apartamento em que vivia. Grandes olheiras marcavam seu rosto, acentuando o tom sombrio dos olhos. Toda a aparência dele estava marcada pelo cansaço. Uma brisa suave entrou pela pequena janela entreaberta, bagunçando levemente os cabelos negros dele.  
Era aquilo que ele almejava quando se juntou aos Comensais? Tornar-se um simples carcereiro nas masmorras do Lorde das Trevas? Quando escolhera o lado de Voldemort, ele pensara que compartilharia do poder e riqueza do bruxo. Não que seria designado para cuidar de prisioneiros. Talvez o fato de não sentir prazer quando matava os trouxas e bruxos que desafiavam seu Lorde contasse pontos afinal.  
Mas quem se importava com isso? Quem se importaria com a vida de um sangue ruim idiota? Ele não se importava. Mas, ainda assim...  
  
_Mamma, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger  
Now, he's dead.  
Mamma, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mmatters...amma, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow.  
Carry on, carry on,  
As if nothing really _  
  
O primeiro assassinato é sempre inesquecível. Mas, muito provavelmente, para ele era por motivos muito diversos dos de seus companheiros. Os gritos de clemência da trouxa ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, enquanto o vento soprava ruidoso na tempestade, a visão do velho ruivo se contorcendo e Bellatrix e Malfoy gargalhando, definitivamente, não era uma de suas melhores lembranças.   
Depois da morte dos pais de Lílian, ele saíra algumas vezes com outros comensais, para o que eles chamavam de "diversão". Certamente não fora muito divertido. Embora não tão marcantes quanto as suas primeiras, cada um daqueles encontros em que fazia outros encontrarem a morte jamais deixariam suas lembranças.  
Não podia negar que no momento em que via alguém implorar piedade para ele, sentia o poder que tanto almejava. Mas depois.... Bem, quem se importava?  
  
_Too late, my time has come  
Sent shivers down my spine  
Body's achin' all the time  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
  
_ Fechando os olhos, Snape se deixou levar pelo chamado de seu Lorde, enquanto se lembrava da última vez que "saíra em campo". Estava com outro comensal, Travers, que fora inclusive colega dele na sonserina. Naquela noite, o imbecil invadira a casa de um influente bruxo do Ministério, Bartô Crouch, e tentara matar a esposa e o filho do velho.  
Snape sabia que fazer isso levaria o velho Crouch a loucura e, provavelmente, ele teria meios de se vingar. Estavam ainda numa guerra silenciosa, o Ministério, embora os combatesse, tentava a todo custo conter o pânico da população. Na opinião dele, aquilo era burrice. O Lorde das Trevas apenas lucrava com toda aquela desorganização.  
Em todo caso, Severo decidiu que ainda não era hora de acabar com a família do Crouch. Enquanto o vento soprava forte na noite escura, ele combateu Travers. E, para sua sorte, Voldemort concordou com ele. Travers foi preso nas masmorras por insubordinação e Severo torcia para que ele apodrecesse lá. O que quer que tivesse acontecido naquela noite, tinha feito ele perceber que era ainda mais poderoso salvando vidas do que as fazendo se extinguir.  
Por isso a aparência tão cansada. Esse fato, aliado à sua consciência, não queria deixá-lo dormir...   
  
Mamma, I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all...  
Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me...

Mas não havia nada para se fazer agora. Matara dezenas de pessoas e continuaria matando, até morrer naquela guerra, já que, se vencessem, os massacres em nome da diversão continuariam. Tomara conhecimento de seu real poder, mas escolhera o lado errado para exercê-lo. Mas quem se importava com isso? Continuaria a exercer suas funções na masmorra do Lorde das Trevas, enquanto apenas sua consciência compreendia seus crimes.  
De qualquer forma, o vento continuaria a soprar...  
  
_Anyway the wind blows...  
_  
  
Bem, pessoal, eu não sei se temos por aí algum fã do Snape, mas achei interessante fazer um fragmento do ponto de vista dele. A música dele é "Bohemian Rhapsody", do Queen, e eu cortei alguns trechos da canção para melhor se adequar ao que eu queria escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo tem muito a ver com o próximo de Hades, que chega sexta-feira. Então, só para não perder o costume, **POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim e eu só consigo escrever graças às respostas de vocês. E, certamente, vocês não querem que eu tenha um bloqueio, né? Porque, se eu tiver um bloqueio, vou passar um bocado de tempo sem escrever (minha nossa, eu sou muito chantagista...). Então, não se esqueçam, cliquem no botãozinho aí em baixo e façam sua boa ação do dia. Não esqueçam que para toda ação existe uma reação!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.


	10. Segredos

Segredos

* * *

_Come up to meet you, teel you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, teel you I need you,  
Teel you I set you apart  
_  
A coruja piou fraco quando o sol começou a nascer. Remo acordou sentindo-se tão cansado quanto quando fora dormir. Deitado, ele observou a coruja azulada aninhada num canto da parede. Não iria mandar resposta alguma, novamente. Era melhor afastar aquela garota, que a essa altura já seria uma mulher, antes que ela descobrisse a verdade sobre ele.   
  
Já deixara passar tempo demais naquela brincadeira. Se continuasse a não responder as cartas dela, certamente ela acabaria se cansando e desistindo de ser "o fruto proibido" para ele. Sim, porque, desde que a conhecera, a garota sem nome fora para ele uma tentação. Ele que sempre tomara cuidado para não se envolver com ninguém, por causa da sina que carregava, acabara por se apaixonar por uma completa desconhecida... O destino às vezes era engraçado. E cruel. Pelo menos com ele...  
  
_Teel me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh, lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tales,  
Heads are a science apart_  
  
Ele era muito novo quando foi mordido por um lobisomem num bosque próximo à sua casa. Tão novo que não se lembrava exatamente como tudo acontecera. Só o que conseguia se lembrar era do cheiro de sangue, da dor e da tristeza numa noite escura cheia de ruídos ameaçadores.  
  
Seus pais tinham se desesperado ao descobrir. Era filho único, por isso, muito querido. Ele lembrava-se, anos depois, do semblante de sofrimento de sua mãe sempre que eles o levavam para ser trancado sozinho numa cabana no meio do bosque. E sabia que a cada uivo angustiado que ele soltava quando estava lá, era como se um pedaço da alma de sua mãe estivesse sendo arrancado. Sempre que voltava para casa lá estava ela, abatida, pálida, para abraçá-lo chorando.  
  
E, embora seu pai fosse mais fechado, Remo percebia, mesmo criança, o quanto o velho senhor sofria. Ele podia enxergar uma lágrima furtiva no rosto do pai a cada vez que este o trancava no barracão, podia sentir a dor dele quando o abraçava forte...  
  
_Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the star_  
  
Ele também jamais se esqueceria do dia em que eles receberam a visita de Dumbledore, juntamente com a carta de Hogwarts. A alegria de seus pais quase não cabia na pequena casa em que viviam, isolados do mundo. E, para ele, que começava a entender sua situação, o sofrimento daqueles que o amavam e o próprio pesar, a chegada do diretor fora como um remédio para todas as preocupações.  
  
Só uma coisa nublava as lembranças de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando fizera os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter: a morte de seu pai. Até hoje não entendia como um homem forte como seu pai podia ter morrido tão repentinamente. Tinha a desconfiança de que fora um ataque de Comensais, pois eles já atuavam naquela época, mas jamais tivera provas e também nunca comentara com ninguém.  
  
Sua mãe, que encontrara o corpo do marido quando voltara das compras, jamais se recuperara do choque. E acabou por se mudar para as redondezas de Hogsmeade (ela nunca gostara de cidades), para ficar mais próximo do filho.  
  
_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
_  
O dia em que seus amigos o puseram "contra a parede", no segundo ano, também era inesquecível. No momento em que Tiago dissera: "Não adianta mais mentir, sabemos que é um lobisomem.", ele fechara os olhos esperando que eles o abandonassem. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Sirius dera um tapa forte nas costas dele, rindo alto, enquanto Pedro, embora obviamente assustado, sorria.  
  
"- E aí, lobinho, porque nunca nos contou? Podíamos ter nos livrado do Ranhoso!  
  
- Sirius!  
  
- Ah, Tiago, vai dizer que você também não teve essa esplêndida idéia?  
  
- Você é um idiota... - o moreno de óculos respondeu, coçando a cabeça - Remo, nós entendemos que você quisesse esconder isso de todos, mas queríamos ajudar de alguma forma. Passamos os últimos meses pesquisando e descobrimos como fazer isso.  
  
- Vocês estão dizendo que não vão deixar de ser meus amigos?  
  
- Tá brincando?! - Sirius disse sorrindo - É lógico que não! Como disse D'Artangnan, um por todos e todos por um!  
  
- Quem é D'Artangnan? - Pedro perguntou curioso.  
  
- Não sei. Estava num livro da Evans. Quando eu tentei abraçar ela, o livro caiu e eu li essa frase antes de levar um tapa.  
  
- VOCÊ ABRAÇOU A EVANS?!   
  
- Foi. Porque, Tiago, tá com ciúmes?  
  
- Ora, seu..."  
  
Remo sorriu. Aqueles dois eram unha e carne. Tanto que Sirius foi o primeiro a perceber que Tiago gostava da ruivinha cabeça-quente, e, lógico, aproveitara muito bem essa informação, sempre tentando fazer ciúme ao amigo (lógico que tudo o que ele contava era mentira, visto que nessa época ele já começava a abrir o olho para o lado da Dearborn).  
  
_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the star  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
And comingo back as we are  
_  
Hórus voltou a piar baixo, pulando do canto em que estava para o parapeito da janela. Ela voltou-se mais uma vez para ele, mas Remo meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Não, Hórus, eu não vou escrever para ela. Pode ir, se quiser.  
  
A coruja abriu as asas e planou acima do pequeno edifício. Remo observou ela desaparecer e lembrou-se da noite do baile de formatura, quando "ela" pedira para se corresponder com ele e apresentara a, na época, pequena coruja. Lembrou-se também da primeira vez em que a vira, na torre de astronomia, e de quando ela pedira o cordão de volta.  
  
Ela também tinha segredos, mas com certeza não eram tão graves quanto os dele. Embora suas lembranças mais doces estivessem, de alguma forma, ligadas a ela, o melhor era esquecê-la. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, talvez... Mas não. Não podia voltar e não podia reverter tudo o que acontecera. Então, era melhor simplesmente esquecer. Mas ninguém podia dizer que isso era fácil...  
  
_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard...  
_Eu percebi que quase nunca me lembro de colocar o nome da música que uso... Que coisa! Bem, vamos remediar isso a partir desse capítulo. A música das lembranças do Remo é "The scientist", do Coldplay. Mesmo sem a letra, só ouvindo a melodia dela, eu a associo com o Remo, então espero que vocês tenham gostado. Esse capítulo se encaixa mais ou menos no meio do terceiro capítulo de Hades, "A tristeza de Remo". Fãs do casal Remo e Tonks, por favor, não me matem pelo que fiz e pelo que ainda farei.  
  
Assim, enquanto esperam pelo próximo capítulo, me façam o enorme favor de comentar, sim? Eu preciso de reviews como se precisa de oxigênio. Sejam bonzinhos, pelo amor de (insira aqui o santo de sua devoção)! COMENTEM!!!!!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	11. As aparências enganam

**As aparências enganam**

* * *

- E então? - Remo perguntou.  
  
- Eu já disse que não sei de nada.  
  
- Se realmente não soubesse de nada, não teria essa cara de culpada. - Sirius observou - Eu sou um Auror, lembra? Tenho treinamento nesse tipo de coisa.  
  
Tonks respirou fundo, baixando a cabeça. Lentamente, o cabelo dela começou a encurtar, indo do negro para o rosa chiclete. O corpo dela também mudou, tornando maior e mais roliço. Diante dos dois surpresos rapazes, Tonks voltou a levantar-se e Sirius jurou para si mesmo que se Rabicho tivesse uma irmã, aquela seria a imagem perfeita dela.  
  
- Eu sou uma metamorfomaga. - ela respondeu enfim, enquanto voltava ao normal - Minha mãe não queria que eu contasse para ninguém. É isso.  
  
- É uma pena que isso não seja um dom de família, finalmente eu veria alguma utilidade em ser um Black. - Sirius observou, impressionado - Teria ajudado um bocado no meu curso. Já pensou em ser Auror, Tonks?  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, Remo abriu a porta da sala.  
  
- Sirius, será que você pode nos dar licença?  
  
O moreno deixou morrer o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para a prima, saindo em seguida. Tonks observou tristemente o ex-monitor. Remo puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para a morena, toda a concentração de seus olhos âmbar sobre ela.  
  
- Acredito que você tenha consciência do que fez, não?  
  
- Lupin, eu...  
  
- Você me enganou.  
  
Se tivesse dito isso gritando, não teria doído mais. Remo tinha o mesmo dom de Dumbledore, de despertar os remorsos de alguém apenas com seu olhar. Aquele tom calmo, quase suave, conseguia machucá-la ainda mais.  
  
- Você nunca teria me notado se eu não fizesse isso. - ela disse num sussurro, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.  
  
Remo respirou fundo. Era melhor terminar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Não queria magoá-la, mas...  
  
- Eu não vou sair por aí espalhando o seu segredo, embora devesse. Mas acho que essa conversa bastará para que não volte a enganar ninguém com esse dom. O que você fez foi errado e, nos nossos tempos, as pessoas não têm muita paciência com quem faz coisas erradas.  
  
- Você não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança pequena.  
  
- "timo. Então acho que vai entender se eu disser que não quero mais que me escreva ou que me procure. - ela levantou-se indo em direção à porta, ficando de costas para ela - Siga sua vida, Ninfadora Tonks. E, por favor, esqueça de mim.  
  
Ele saiu e Tonks caiu num pranto silencioso. Estava tudo acabado agora.  
  
_As aparências enganam aos que odeiam e aos que amam  
Porque o amor e o ódio se irmanam na fogueira das paixões  
Os corações pegam fogo e depois não há nada que os apague  
Se a combustão os persegue, as labaredas e as brasas são  
O alimento, o veneno, o pão, o vinho seco, a recordação  
Dos tempos idos de comunhão, sonhos vividos de conviver  
_  
Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Ele não podia ter dito aquilo. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque com tantos garotos no mundo ela tinha que ter se apaixonado justamente por Remo Lupin? Aquilo não era justo.  
  
Ela suspirou, afinal levantando-se e olhando ao seu redor. A sala de astronomia não mudara nada desde o primeiro encontro deles. Exceto que, agora, era muito provável que Remo a odiasse. Ou talvez não sentisse nada. Todos aqueles anos talvez não significassem nada para ele além de um passatempo, afnal, os marotos eram famosos pelos corações partidos que tinham deixado na escola. Ela era apenas mais uma na longa lista deles...  
  
Se pudesse voltar atrás, desistir daquela idéia maluca de conquistar o monitor certinho da Grifinória... Mas não, tinha que ser cabeça-dura, tinha que... Mas agoar tudo estava terminado.  
  
_As aparências enganam aos que odeiam e aos que amam  
Porque o amor e o ódio se irmanam na geleira das paixões  
Os corações viram gelo e depois não há nada que os degele  
Se a neve cobrindo a pele vai esfriando por dentro o ser  
Não há mais forma de se aquecer, não há mais tempo de se esquentar  
Não há nada pra se fazer senão chorar sob o cobertor_  
  
Ela voltou para seu dormitório, agradecendo aos céus por ser a única a ocupá-lo por aqueles dias. Não queria que as colegas a vissem, elas certamente perceberiam que Tonks não estava bem. Elas nunca a tinham visto de mau humor, quem dirá chorando.   
  
A morena se enfiou debaixo de seu cobertor e voltou a chorar baixinho. Talvez se chorasse toda a mágoa que sentia, ela fosse embora. Doce ilusão... Ela nunca voltaria a ser completamente a mesma. Pois sabia que o que sentia por Remo não era apenas uma paixonite de criança, embora tivesse começado dessa maneira.  
  
_As aparências enganam aos que gelam e aos que inflamam  
Porque o fogo e o gelo se irmanam no outono das paixões  
Os corações cortam lenha e depois se preparam para outro inverno  
Mas o verão que os unira ainda vive, transpira ali  
Nos corpos juntos, na lareira, na reticente primavera  
No insistente perfume de alguma coisa chamada amor.  
_  
Ao menos as lembranças ficariam. A noite do baile, as duas vezes em que se encontraram naquela bendita torre, as cartas... Por mais anos que se passassem, ela continuaria a sentir algo por aquele rapaz de profundos olhos âmbar. Embora não soubesse daquilo naquele momento, a esperança de que, um dia, teria seu final feliz, a acalmou. E, com esses pensamentos, a jovem dormiu.  
  
No dia seguinte, os traços de tristeza seriam guardados da vista dos outros. No dia seguinte, tudo pareceria menos escuro. No dia seguinte, haveria novamente esperança...  
  
´  
  
Eu sinceramente prefiro essa música lida como poema do que cantada, embora ache a voz da Elis Regina uma coisa fora de sério. Em todo caso, espero que depois desse capítulo e do outro que está em Hades, nenhum dos fãs desse casal tente me matar. Lembrem-se que, se me matarem, não conseguirão uni-los novamente. E, para não esquecer a tradição, aqui está meu pedido de todo santo dia e capítulo: COMENTEM!!!!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	12. Apenas mais uma do amor

**Apenas mais uma do amor**

* * *

_Eu gosto tanto de voce  
Que até prefiro esconder  
Deixo assim ficar subentendido  
Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer_  
  
Os fogos começaram a pipocar no céu, que, para uma noite de inverno, até que estava bem bonito. Susan adorava fogos de artifício, visto que seus tios sempre estavam as voltas com eles para as muitas festas da família. Mas não era extamente por isso que estava tão feliz naquela noite. Ela olhou de esguelha para Sirius, que olhava curioso para o céu, enquanto segurava a mão dela.   
  
Com um sorriso, ela meneou a cabeça. Eles eram amigos. Agora, porque raios ela foi se apaixonar por uma amigo, isso era um mistério para ela. Afinal, os marotos, apesar de sua fama, nunca tentaram brincar com as colegas grifinórias. Exceto por um namorico de Sirus e Emelina no terceiro ano e a paixão de Tiago por Lílian, os marotos sempre tinham respeitado as cinco.  
  
"Oras, isso é realmente hilário", a italiana pensava "Justamente quando eu começo a gostar dele, ele se torna um amigo...". Ridículo, ridículo, ridículo... Bem, pelo menos conseguia esconder o que sentia. Tudo bem que o carinho com que o tratava demonstrava o que realmente sentia, mas apenas Emelina, Selene e Alice tinham percebido. Lílian, muito ocupada em escapar de Tiago, nuca soubera. Ou pelo menos, ela achava que não...  
  
_Eu acho tão bonito isso ser abstrato, baby  
A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz  
É uma idéia que existe na cabeça   
E não tem a menor pretensão de convencer  
_  
Sonhos são facas de dois gumes. Por um lado, eles não a deixavam esquecer o que sentia. Por outro, ao menos neles ela podia ter o que tanto queria. Alguém poderia dizer que aquele não era exatamente o espírito de uma grifinória, afinal, ela devia ter coragem de dizer ao moreno o que sentia. Pois que fosse covardia. Pelo menos a alegria de tê-lo por perto, nem que fosse como amigo, ela tinha.  
  
_Pode até parecer fraqueza  
Pois que seja fraqueza então  
A alegria que me da  
Isso vai sem eu dizer_  
  
Susan ouviu Selene chamando-a e soltou a mão de Sirius para ir até a amiga. Mas antes que pudesse se distanciar dele, sentiu-se sendo abraçada com força e a voz do maroto junto ao seu ouvido.  
  
- Feliz ano novo, Su.  
  
O coração dela disparou e, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ela virou-se dentro dos braços dele, ficando cara a cara com Sirius. Não devia se iludir, mas, quem sabe, depois da notícia que Camille ia se casar, não poderia ter alguma chance com ele? Ver aquele sorriso para ela era tudo o que queria.  
  
Talvez fosse hora de começar a se arriscar.   
  
- Feliz ano novo, Sirius.  
  
_Se amanhã não for nada disso  
Caberá só a mim esquecer (eu digo vai doer)  
O que eu ganho, o que eu perco  
Ninguém precisa saber  
_

* * *

Se vocês prestarem atenção, vão perceber que a seleção de músicas de Fragmentos é bem eclética, não? Aqui vocês encontram de tudo: Disney, Frank Sinatra, Jazz, bossa nova, rock, enfim...   
  
Para quem não conhece, essa música é do Lulu Santos. Eu tinha pego a letra dela para poder tocar no violão e quando ela começou a sair eu pensei: "peraí, mas isso é a cara da Susan! Preciso ir escrever". Resultado: larguei o coitado do violão e corri para o computador. Por sorte, meu irmão não estava em casa e eu pude demorar o quanto quis escrevendo. Quem tem irmãos e só um computador em casa sabe do que eu estou falando...  
  
Eu sei que vocês já estão cansados de saber que precisam comentar para me deixar feliz e com mais vontade ainda de escrever, mas não custa nada lembrá-los que eu estou esperando ansiosamente por reviews, custa?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.

P.S.: pessoal, eu andei lendo alguns cometários em Hades e, se for possível, alguém pode me dizer onde foi que eu troquei o nome do Sirius pelo do Tiago? Eu li e reli e juro que não encontrei. Mas, considerando que eu sempre escrevo com meu amado irmão buzinando no meu ouvido, não duvido que eu possa ter errado. Ei, que tal uma enquete? "O que fazer com o irmão caçula pentelho dessa autora?"

P.S.2: algum leitor dessa fic mora em Recife para que eu possa convidá-lo a pagar meu ingresso do cinema quando estrear PdA? Brincadeiras à parte, eu gostaria de conhecer algumas das pessoas que comentam essa fic e me deixam tão feliz!

P.S.3: eu tenho recebido cartas (não e-mails, são cartas mesmo) de algumas leitoras que acabaram por se tornar grandes amigas. Se ainda não deu para perceber, eu adoro escrever, então, se alguém quiser se corresponder comigo por algo mais palpável que os reviews e os e-mails, pode me avisar que eu vou adorar!


	13. Quem de nós dois

**Quem de nós dois**

* * *

Lílian mexeu na lareira, fazendo as labaredas ficarem mais altas, e sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona, enrolando-se num cobertor enquanto olhava a pilha de livros que já lera. E, até agora, nada... A ruiva fechou os olhos devagar e começou a assoviar uma canção, como semprer fazia quando tentava se acalmar.  
  
_Eu e você,  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer?  
Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei, você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso..._  
  
Tiago... Por mais que procurasse se concentrar em suas buscas, sempre acabava voltando a ele. Quanto mais tentava esquecê-lo, mais a imagem dele se fazia prsente, como um fantasma a assombrá-la a cada pensamento.  
  
Não poderia dizer a verdade a ele. Não podia condená-lo a ficar ao lado dela quando jamais poderia corresponder ao carinho que ele lhe devotava. E, por mais defeitos que ela tivesse enxergado nele na época da escola, ela sempre soubera o quanto ele era leal. Não, ele não a deixaria. Então não podia contar a verdade.   
  
Tampouco poderia mentir. Tiago a conhecia bem demais para se deixar enganar, e ele não seria idiota de acreditar que ela deixara de amá-lo de um dia para o outro. Ao final das contas, ela voltava a pergunta que a atormentava desde que Dumbledore dissera que não podia ajudá-la: como poderia afastar Tiago se tudo o que queria era tê-lo por perto?  
  
_Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nehum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contramão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada  
_  
Mas ainda existia a possibilidade de reverter a maldição. Se ela conseguisse se livrar da Thanatus, o que faria depois, quando já tivesse magoado Tiago a ponto de fazê-lo desistir dela? Correria atrás dele como ele correra por tantos anos?   
  
Por esse lado, o melhor a fazer era contar toda a verdade e enfrentar tudo com a ajuda dele. O grande problema é que ambos, mas em especial Tiago, agiam sem pensar. O que aconteceria se, num arroubo de paixão eles se tocassem? Ela não suportaria a dor...  
  
_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
Não é que eu queira reviver nehum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_  
  
- Chega! - ela gritou, levantando-se da poltrona e começando a andar de um lado para o outro - Eu não posso construir uma vida em cima apenas de possibilidades. Não há outra saída, eu preciso afastá-lo, eu preciso... Ah, Senhor...  
  
_Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Leu no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
O que eu já nem preciso..._  
  
- Você está mentindo. Você me ama! - o rapaz gritou, fazendo um enorme esforço tentando se livrar da magia dela.  
  
- Eu não te amo. - ela disse com a voz calculadamente fria, os olhos abaixados - Se algum dia eu te amei, isso não existe mais.  
  
- Você está mentindo... - ele disse quase num sussurro, os olhos avermelhados.  
  
- Você não tem orgulho, seu idiota? Eu te traí e ainda assim você corre atrás de mim? Eu não menti, Potter. - ela disse com a voz carregada de desprezo, tentado por tudo segurar-se para não chorar - Eu não te amo mais. Agora vá embora.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- VÁ EMBORA!  
  
Ele a observou atentamente com os olhos repletos de mágoa. Finalmente a magia dela cessou. Ele estava livre. Ele deu às costas a Lílian, abrindo a porta, por onde um vento frio entrou.  
  
- Até algum dia, Lílian. - ele disse em voz baixa.  
  
- Adeus, Potter.  
  
Ele saiu do chalé, aparatando depois de se distanciar da construção. Lá dentro, Lílian escorregou até o chão, finalmente deixando as lágrimas terem livre curso. Estava tudo acabado agora.

* * *

Pessoal, eu estou com vontade de chorar. De todos os capítulos de Hades que escrevi, "A decisão de Lílian", no qual esse fragmento é inserido, foi, com certeza, o mais difícil. Se alguém quiser me matar, por favor, me dê um tempo para que eu possa resolver essa confusão. Eu só poderei morrer em paz quando voltar a juntar esses dois. Alguém percebeu que eles vivem empacando mais que jumento? (quebrou todo o clima esse último comentário, mas eu realmente precisava fazer isso ou teria um troço aqui...)  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.


	14. Por você

**Por você...  
**

* * *

Sirius acordou com o barulho de uma coruja batendo nervosamente na janela. estava chovendo, como sempre nos últimos dias. Aquela ia ser uma primavera bem molhada...  
  
O moreno levantou-se do sofá, caminhando sonolentamente até a janela, deixando Apolo entrar. A coruja arrepiou-se toda, molhando o sofá. Pacientemente, Sirius esperou que Apolo se sentisse seco o suficiente para estender a pata, onde um pequeno pergaminho, miraculosamente, escapara do molhadeiro.  
  
Sirius desamarrou a carta. Ali estava sua última esperança. Talvez fosse loucura escrever se declarando para uma mulher que casaria em menos de três meses, mas por Camille ele podia perfeitamente arriscar.  
  
_Por você eu dançaria tango no teto  
Eu limparia os trilhos do metro  
Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador  
Eu aceitaria a vida como ela   
Viajaria à prazo pro inferno  
Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno  
Por você eu deixaria de beber  
Por você eu ficaria rico num mês  
Eu dormiria de meia pra virar burguês  
Eu mudaria até o meu nome  
Eu viveria em greve de fome  
Desejaria todo dia a mesma mulher_  
  
Quem poderia adivinhar que, um dia, o garanhão de Hogwarts seria finalmente laçado? Que o rapaz que a toda semana trocava de namorada queria se amarrar para toda a vida com apenas uma? Ele abriu o pergaminho com om coração na mão.  
  
_Por você, por voce  
Por você, Por voce_  
  
**"Sirius:  
  
Sinto muito por todos esses anos em que deixei que você pensasse que tinha alguma chance comigo, em demorar tanto para dizer essa verdade a você. Sim, na escola, até uma certa época, eu fui apaixonada por você. Mas era uma paixonite de adolescente, típica da idade e da situação, afinal, você sempre foi o rapaz mais galante e apaixonante de toda a escola.  
  
Assim como se diz que os homens preferem as loiras mas se casam com as morenas (ou pelo menos um título de filme trouxa dizia isso...), nós sempre nos apaixonamos pelo cara mau, mas acabamos ficando ao lado dos bonzinhos. Não que você seja "mau", mas não pode negar que seja um destruidor de corações. É simplesmente o seu jeito de ser e eu odiaria que você mudasse apenas para me agradar.**  
  
** Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém que o aceite do jeito que você é, se é que já não encontrou. Eu vou me casar com Edgar e nada no mundo me faria mais feliz que vê-lo em nossa festa de casamento.   
  
Beijos,  
  
Camille Dearborn."**  
  
_Por você conseguiria até ficar alegre  
Pintaria todo o céu de vermelho  
Eu teria mais herdeiros que um coelho  
Eu aceitaria a vida como ela   
Viajaria à prazo pro inferno  
Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno  
Eu mudaria até o meu nome  
Eu viveria em greve de fome  
Desejaria todo o dia a mesma mulher_  
  
Sirius jogou o pergaminho para o lado, não sabendo se ria do jeito quase infantil de Camille ou se chorava pela resposta que recebera. Ela jamais entenderia que, por ela, seria capaz de tomar vergonha na cara, deixaria de correr atrás de todo rabo de saia existente na face da terra, enfim, ele se transformaria no "bom moço".  
  
Mas ela preferira Edgar. Bem, talvez realmente fosse hora de procurar outra pessoa. Ele se levantou do sofá, lembrando-se da situação em que estavam os amigos. Ele não era o maroto com a vida amorosa mais complicada da turma, certamente que não. Afinal, Remo gostava de uma garota bem mais nova que o enganara por anos, já que era uma metamorfomaga, e desistira dela simplesmente porque era um lobisomem. Tiago e Lílian... Ele sinceramente não sabia como eles conseguiriam continuar juntos se não descobrissem como reverter a maldição que o desgraçadamente desgraçado Voldemort colocara sobre ela. Pedro, bem, esse não tinha vida amorosa nenhuma, ou pelo menos, ele imaginava isso, já que raramente via o amigo nos últimos tempos...  
  
Ele observou a porta, onde um guarda-chuva estava pendurado. Tinha que devolvê-lo para Susan. Ela se oferecera para ouvi-lo caso ele precisasse no dia em que emprestara aquele guarda-chuva, há quase cinco meses. E ele ainda precisava conversar com Tiago.  
  
Decidido, ele vestiu um casaco e saiu de casa. Apolo, ainda encarapitado no sofá, observou o dono sair e depois olhou para o pergaminho jogado no chão antes de voar para seu poleiro.  
  
_Por você, por você...  
Por você, Por você...  
_

* * *

Eu adoro corujas! Elas não são uma graça? Eu comecei essa song pensando em acabá-la com um olhar de coruja (eu não sou absolutamente maluca?). E aqui está. Para os fãs de Sirius e Camille, eu realmente sinto muito, mas esse é o ponto final na "relação" deles. Para os fãs de Sirius e Susan, alegrai-vos! Falta muito pouco...  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	15. Eu não existo sem você

**Eu não existo sem você...**

* * *

_Eu sei e você sabe,   
já que a vida quis assim  
Que nada nesse mundo  
levará você de mim  
Eu sei e você sabe  
que a distância não existe  
Que todo grande amor  
só é bem grande se for triste  
Por isso, meu amor  
não tenha medo de sofrer  
Que todos os caminhos  
me encaminham pra você...  
_  
  
Tiago observou a estrada que saía do chalé com um aperto no peito, tentando se segurar para não voltar ao quarto onde deixara Lílian chorando. Ele não ia desistir. Nunca. Nem que a morte fosse o preço, ele não desistiria da ruiva.  
  
Talvez, no passado, ele tivesse se surpreendido com aquela decisão. Como poderia ficar com uma garota que jamais poderia beijar, tocar... Naquela época, ele era imediatista, só o que queria era viver suas aventuras completamente irresponsáveis, namoros que só duravam uma semana ou um pouco menos. E Lílian se apresentara como um desafio.  
  
Mas acabara se apaixonando de verdade pela "inalcançável" ruivinha, a poia afastá-los. Ninguém conseguiria.  
  
_Assim como o oceano  
só é belo com luar  
Assim como a canção  
só tem razão se se cantar  
Assim como uma nuvem  
só acontece se chover  
Assim como o poeta  
só é grande se sofrer  
Assim como viver  
sem ter amor não é viver  
_  
  
Lílian se deixou cair sobre a cama após mais uma discussão com Tiago. Há quase um mês que ele descobrira a verdade através de Sirius e pelo menos uma vez por semana ele aparecia por lá para jantar e dormir no sofá, mesmo com ela brigando, mandando que ele fosse embora, trancando-se no quarto para evitá-lo... Ele continuava a repetir que não desistiria dela. E, apesar de se condenar interiormente por isso, Lílian sabia que essas visitas eram agora seu único alento.  
  
Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, quando, pé ante pé, penetrara na escuridão da sala para observá-lo dormindo. As chamas lançavam suas luzes sobre o rosto dele, dançando nos cabelos intensamente negros. Um pequeno sorriso se mantinha nos lábios de Tiago.  
  
Com cuidado, ela sentou-se no chão, junto ao sofá, observando o peito dele ir e vir com sua respiração. Perdeu a noção das horas nessa observação silenciosa, enquanto se deixava envolver pelas muitas lembranças que possuía.  
  
Aos poucos, a ruiva deixou sua cabeça pender, mas logo levantou-se assustada. Não podia dormir ali. Não junto de Tiago. Ela o conhecia bem demais para se deixar ficar tão próxima a ele. Embora seu maior desejo fosse senti-lo junto a si, tinha que se controlar. Não deixaria que um desejo ameaçasse a vida daquele "idiota".  
  
Ela levantou-se, indo até a entrada do quarto.  
  
- Boa noite, Tiago. - ela disse num sussurro, antes de cerrar a porta.  
  
Tiago tinha razão. Não podiam desistir. E ela não desistiria.  
  
_Não há você sem mim,  
E eu não existo sem você..._  
  
Olá, pessoal! Cá estou eu novamente, extremamente feliz porque minha querida maninha voltou dos States! Carol, seja bem vinda! Agora que está de volta, você vai ter que ler a fic! Estou tão feliz que decidi escrever esse capítulo de Fragmentos, onde, para variar um pouco, temos pelo menos um pouco de esperança. Mas o próximo capítulo de Hades vai ser uma verdadeira "visão do arco-íris" pra esses dois. Se preparem portanto para desvendar um dos mistérios que nos acompanha desde a primeira fase da fic!

Essa música é de Vinícius de Morais e se chama **Eu não existo sem voc**. No capítulo passado de Hades eu também usei uma música dele: **Insensatez**.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.


	16. Bem que se quis

**Bem que se quis**

* * *

_Bem que se quis  
Depois de tudo ainda ser feliz  
Mas já não há caminhos pra voltar  
E o quê que a vida fez da nossa vida  
O quê que a gente não faz por amor_

A lua já ia alta no céu e Susan mantinha seus olhos abertos, a cabeça encostada no peito nu de Sirius, que subia e descia com a respiração dele.   
  
- "_Por favor, Su... Cuida de mim..."_ - eccou a voz dele novamente em seus pensamentos.  
  
A morena sorriu, respirando profundamente, seus sentidos ainda totalmente embriagados com tudo o que acontecera; cada arrepio, cada beijo insano, cada suspiro... Jamais se esqueceria de como ele lhe roçara os lábios na nuca ou de como cravara as unhas nas costas dele enquanto sentia todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.  
  
Não sabia o que ia acontecer no dia seguinte quando Sirius acordaria com a mente já livre do álcool e da tristeza pelo casamento de Camille. Mas também não se importava com isso. Fossem quais fossem as consequências de ter se entregue àquele maroto, nada era demais diante da lembrança da recompensa.  
  
Ela sempre estivera lá, ouvindo-o, aconselhando-o, mesmo quando sabia que seus conselhos o levariam para longe dela. Sua alegria era participar, nem que fosse muito pouco, da vida do moreno. E ninguém poderia tirar isso dela.  
  
- Eu prometo que sempre estarei aqui para cuidar de você, Almofadinhas. - ela sussurrou antes de afinal cair no sono.  
  
_Mas tanto faz  
Já me esqueci de te esquecer porque  
O teu desejo é meu maior prazer  
E o meu destino é querer sempre mais  
A minha estrada corre pro seu mar_  
  
Sirius acordou pouco depois de o sol ter nascido. Por alguns instantes ele se perguntou onde estava, mas as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram quando ele viu a cabeça de Susan repousando sobre seu peito, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pela cama.  
  
Com cuidado para não acordá-la, ele se levantou, vestindo-se rapidamente, observando a morena dormindo. Susan tinha um ar tão inocente... Ele sorriu com esse pensamento ao observar num espelho os vergões avermelhados de suas costas que as unhas dela tinham deixado. Bem, não tão inocente...  
  
Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, conjurando uma rosa e depositando a flor num vaso junto a cama da italianinha. Não queria que ela achasse que a estava usando, que aquela noite fora apenas um erro de um bêbado. O moreno debruçou-se sobre o corpo da jovem, roçando os lábios dela levemente. E, ainda sorrindo, deixou o quarto.  
  
_Agora vem pra perto, vem  
Vem depressa, vem sem fim  
Dentro de mim  
Que eu quero sentir o teu corpo   
Pesando sobre o meu  
Vem meu amor, vem pra mim  
Me abraça devagar  
Me beija e me faz esquecer..._  
  
O sol já ia alto quando Susan acordou. Ela se encolheu na cama, como se procurasse por alguém, mas abriu os olhos quando percebeu que estava sozinha. Piscando-os repetidas vezes, ela se perguntou se não estivera sonhando. Mas todas as sensações eram tão nítidas, não podia ter sido um sonho...  
  
Ela levantou-se, enrolando o corpo no lençol, e caminhou até a janela. Lá fora, o sol brilhava radiante e o céu estava limpo. Susan encostou-se à parede e só nesse momento notou a rosa solitária num vaso perto da cama. Com um sorriso a morena se aproximou, tocando as pétalas delicadas com suavidade.   
  
- Ele vai voltar. - ela sussurrou para si mesma, sonhadoramente.  
  
Sim, ele voltaria. Por noites e noites, ele voltaria. Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás, tarde demais para controlar algo simplesmente incontrolável. Dançando uma alegre tarantella, Susan seguiu para o banheiro, disposta a tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Ainda tinham um dia inteiro antes de a noite chegar...

* * *

Eu tive um pouco de dificuldades para escrever esse capítulo, para escolher as palavras certas. Morri de medo de acabar caindo na vulgaridade e só o que eu queria era que, depois de quase quarenta capítulos de enrolação, Sirius e Susan tivessem seu momento perfeito. Sejam bonzinhos comigo, comentem para que eu saiba se consegui meu objetivo.  
  
A música desse capítulo é "Bem que se quis", da Marisa Monte. Eu ia usar uma canção do Chico Buarque, mas acabei decidindo usá-la em outro capítulo com esses dois então.  
  
Bem, então, não se esqueçam de comentar!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	17. Porque estamos lutando

**Porque estamos lutando?**

* * *

_Here we stand or here we fall __(Aqui a gente fica em pé ou cai)  
__History won't care at all (A história não vai nem ligar)  
Make the bed light the light (Arrumar a cama, acender a luz)  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight (Dona Misericórdia não estará em casa hoje á noite)  
_  
Pedro deixou-se cair na cama. No quarto ao lado, sua mãe descansava pacificamente. Gostaria de poder dormir como ela, alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Alheio a sua maldita consciência. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se instantaneamente dos gritos de dor de Camille. Pelo menos a pequena sobrevivera...  
  
_You don't waste no time at all (Você não perde tempo de jeito nehum)  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call (Não ouve tocar mas atende ao telefone)  
It comes to you as to us all (Acontece a você como a todos nós)  
We're just waiting (Estamos só esperando)  
For the hammer to fall (O martelo cair)  
_  
Quanto tempo mais ele suportaria viver naquela mentira? Pra começo de conversa, ele jamais deveria ter entrado naquele negócio. Por causa de uma raiva estúpida, porque fora deixado de lado algumas vezes, agora ali estava ele, traindo aqueles que dariam suas próprias vidas em troca da dele. Mas ele não era capaz de fazer o mesmo. O medo o dominava. Sem dúvida alguma, a maior besteira que o chapéu seletor fizera na vida foi mandá-lo para a Grifinória. Devia ter ido para a lufa-lufa. Lá ele não chamaria a atenção de ninguém, ninguém faria questão de sua presença...  
  
_Oh every night and every day (Oh, toda noite e todo dia)  
A little piece of you is falling away (Um pedacinho de você está se separando)  
But lift your face the Western Way (Mas erga sua cabeça à moda ocidental)  
Build your muscles as your body decays (Desenvolva seus músculos enquanto seu corpo se decompõe)  
Toe your line and play their game (Obedeça cegamente ao jogo deles)  
Let the anaesthesic cover it all (Deixe a anestesia encobrir tudo isso)  
Till onde day they call your name (até que um dia chamem seu nome)  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall (Aí você sabe que está na hora de o martelo cair)  
_  
Mas para que se importar? Agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ele olhou para o braço, que ardia terrivelmente. Lá estava a marca negra. Finalmente fora "digno" de recebê-la. Em troca dela, ele seria assombrado eternamente pelo olhar de ódio de Edgar, pelas lágrimas de Camille e pelo sorriso inocente da pequena, que continuara dormindo, mesmo quando seus pais caíam mortos no chão.  
  
_Rich or poor or famous (Rico, ou pobre, ou famoso)  
For your truth it's all the same (Na verdade, dá tudo na mesma)  
Lock your door the rain is pouring (Tranque sua porta, mas a chuva vai continuar)  
Through your window pane (entrando por sua vidraça)  
Baby now your struggle's all in vain (Querido, agora toda a sua luta é em vão)  
  
_A luta da Ordem era em vão. Nada conseguiria parar Voldemort. Mesmo que não gostasse do que estava fazendo, o futuro, ele tinha certeza, compensaria tudo aquilo. Ele seria respeitado, admirado... Mas isso realmente valeria à pena?  
  
_For we who grew up tall and proud (Para nós que crescemos altos e orgulhosos)  
In the shadow of the mushroom cloud (À sombra do cogumelo atômico)  
Convinced our voices can't be heard (Convencidos de que nossas vozes não podem ser ouvidas)  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder (Queremos só cada vez gritar mais alto e alto)  
_  
O que seus amigos diriam quando, na calada da noite, fosse a vez deles perecerem? Teriam o mesmo olhar de ódio de Edgar? Ou sentiriam pena do covarde, do fraco Pettigrew?  
  
_What the hell we fighting for?  
(Porque diabos estamos lutando)  
Just surrender and it won't hurt at all (simplesmente se entregue e não vai doer nada)  
You just got time to say your prayers (Você só tem tempo para dizer suas preces)  
While your waiting for the hammer to hammer to fall (Enquanto espera para o martelo, o martelo cair)  
It's gonna fall  
_  
Porque eles também não se entregavam ao lorde? Seria tudo tão mais fácil... Eles continuariam amigos, e nem mesmo Lílian, uma "sangue-ruim" sofreria, já que o lorde a queria como aliada. Mas eles jamais se entregariam. Eram corajosos demais, o oposto dele, um rato, exatamente no sentido da palavra. Seus amigos iam morrer, ele sabia disso. Mas ele sobreviveria. Seria o último dos marotos.  
Marotos... Ele ainda poderia se considerar um deles?  
  
_Hammer... you know... hammer to fall Waiting for the hammer to fall now baby While you're waiting for the hammer to fall Give it to me one more time.  
(Dê pra mim um pouco mais de tempo...) _


	18. O filho que eu quero ter

**O filho que eu quero ter**

* * *

_**É comum a gente sonhar, eu sei, quando vem o entardecer **_

_**Pois eu também dei de sonhar um sonho lindo de morrer **_

_**Vejo um berço e nele eu me debruçar com o pranto a me correr **_

_**E assim chorando acalentar o filho que eu quero ter **_

_**Dorme meu pequenininho, dorme que a noite já vem **_

_**Teu pai está muito sozinho de tanto amor que ele tem**_  
  
_As folhas amareladas caíam das árvores, tornando o jardim um tapete macio. Um vento frio denunciava o início do outono. Através da janela de seu quarto, a paisagem nunca parecera tão bela a Lílian.  
  
A ruiva virou-se na cama, encontrando um pequenino ser que dormia tranquilamente. Os cabelos, embora fossem poucos, já denunciavam a futura semelhança com o pai. A porta do quarto se abriu e, com um sorriso, a ruiva levantou a cabeça.  
  
Lá estava Tiago, com seus olhos brilhantes, cheios de entusiasmo. Ele sentou-se na cama e o pequeno acordou, os pequeninos olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhando, exatamente como os da mãe.  
  
- E então, como vai a família mais linda do mundo? - ele perguntou, roubando um beijo da ruiva.  
  
- Muito bem. Só falta o papai deixar de ser teimoso e deixar a mamãe voltar a trabalhar. - Lílian respondeu com um olhar brincalhão.  
  
- Lily... Eu já disse que é mais seguro que fiquem aqui.  
  
- E você pode se arriscar à vontade. Realmente...  
  
- Não vamos discutir isso de novo agora, certo? - o moreno deu um beijo na fronte do filho e segurou firme a mão dela - Eu te amo, Lily. Não quero que nada aconteça a você.  
  
Ela sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Eu sei. Porque é exatamente assim que eu me sinto em relação a você... - ela voltou a beijá-lo, e as cenas se perderam num torvelinho de cores._  
  
_**De repente eu vejo se transformar num menino igual à mim **_

_**Que vem correndo me beijar quando eu chegar lá de onde eu vim **_

_**Um menino sempre a me perguntar um porquê que não tem fim **_

_**Um filho a quem só queira bem e a quem só diga que sim **_

_**Dorme menino levado, dorme que a vida já vem **_

_**Teu pai está muito cansado de tanta dor que ele tem**_  
  
- Lílian! - a voz de Tiago soou da sala.  
  
A ruiva se levantou com um sorriso, embora tudo ainda rodasse. Ela caminhou até o umbral da porta, onde encontrou o rapaz correndo pelas escadas, olhando-a preocupado.  
  
- A Camille me avisou, eu vim correndo, deixei até o Sirius falando sozinho... O que você tem? Está doente? Com febre? É grave? - ele perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Tiago... eu acho melhor você se sentar.  
  
Ele ajeitou os óculos que tinham escorregado para a ponta do nariz em sua afobação e obedeceu à esposa. Ela estava sorrindo. Então não estava doente. Mas Camille dissera que ela passara mal e que era melhor ele ir procurá-la...  
  
- Você sabe que eu não costumo enrolar, Tiago, então vou ser bem direta. Eu sei que vai ser um choque, que você...  
  
- Lily, querida, você não disse que ia ser direta?  
  
Ela respirou fundo, assentindo com a cabeça.  
  
- Então... Certo. Tiago, você vai ser papai.  
  
- Ok, eu vou ser... - ele piscou os olhos, levantando-se de súbito - PAPAI?! Você está querendo dizer que eu vou ser... papai? Hum, você comprou algum bichinho para ser nosso filhote? Um cachorro talvez?  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça. Tiago estava em choque, como ela previra. Ela também se chocara. Como ter um filho no meio de uma guerra? Mas agora já estava feito, não havia para onde correr. O rapaz começou a andar de um lado para o outro e Lílian não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. A face de Tiago estava contorcida, como se ele estivesse fazendo força para pensar.  
  
- Você tem certeza disso, Lily?  
  
- Passei no St. Mungus para confirmar. Ele já está com três meses.  
  
- Ele? Você já sabe...  
  
- Lembra do nosso sonho? - ela perguntou sorrindo.  
  
Tiago suspirou e passou a mão de leve sobre a barriga da esposa.  
  
- Harry, primeiro jogador do "Potter's king". Meu primogênito vai ser o apanhador. Ele vai herdar o talento do pai.  
  
- Espero que não herde a modéstia do pai também... - ela sorriu e Tiago a abraçou com carinho.  
  
- Acho que minha mãe vai gostar de saber da notícia.  
  
Lílian riu.  
  
- É... E provavelmente ela vai estar se mudando de mala e cuia amanhã mesmo, para poder cuidar de mim, o que significa que ela vai tentar me prender na cama o dia inteiro. Como se gravidez fosse doença...  
  
- Mas você vai precisar se cuidar mais, Lily. - o rapaz observou com uma pontada de preocupação - Voldemort ainda não desistiu de você. Ele a quer como aliada.  
  
- Ele é um idiota. Como diz o Sirius, é uma velha amargurada porque criou uma verruga no nariz.  
  
Tiago riu.  
  
- Espero que mantenha esse humor...  
  
- Ah, senhor Potter, comece a se preparar. Nunca ouviu falar que uma mulher grávida é um vulcão de hormônios? É um coquetel de instintos assassinos, com tensão sexual e feminismo desregrado?  
  
- Isso significa que eu vou ter que aguentar mudanças de humor a toda hora? - ele perguntou, segurando-a no colo - Está tentando fazer com que eu pague meus pecados, Lily?  
  
- Por aí... - ela respondeu, eoubando um beijo dele enquanto ele a deitava na cama com cuidado - A propósito, eu estou com fome.  
  
- A fase dos desejos... - Tiago suspirou - O que quer? Chapéus ao molho?  
  
- Chapéus ao molho? - Lílian riu - De onde você tirou essa?  
  
- Meu pai me dizia sempre que quando mamãe estava grávida de mim, manifestou o desejo de comer chapéus ao molho de tomate.  
  
- E ela comeu?  
  
- Eu não nasci com cara de chapéu, né?  
  
A ruiva riu.  
  
- Na verdade, eu queria uma macarronada ensopada com queijo e...  
  
Tiago levantou-se.  
  
- Isso me lembra que eu também não almocei. Muito bem, eu vou no restaurante da esquina fazer seu pedido e trago o almoço pra cá. Vamos fazer uma pequena festa para comemorar a notícia.  
  
_**Quando a vida enfim me quiser levar pelo tanto que me deu **_

_**Sentir-lhe a barba a me roçar no derradeiro beijo seu **_

_**E ao sentir também sua mão vedar meu olhar dos olhos seus **_

_**Ouvir-lhe a voz a me embalar num acalanto de adeus **_

_**Dorme meu pai sem cuidado, dorme que ao entardecer **_

_**Teu filho sonha acordado com o filho que ele quer ter...**_  
  
- Ela quer vê-lo, meu filho. - Míriam sussurrou para Tiago.  
  
O moreno se levantou lentamente, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz e fechando atrás de si a porta que o separara de Lílian. A sala estava numa penumbra confortável. Os dois únicos pontos de luz vinham das mesas ao lado da cama em que a ruiva estava recostada, tendo em seus braços uma pequena trouxinha. Ela ergueu a cabeça quando o pressentiu.  
  
- Ei, Harry, olha o papai. - a voz dela saiu suave, quase como uma canção de ninar.  
  
Tiago se aproximou de mansinho, notando olhos intensamente verdes a observarem-no. Mas não eram os olhos da esposa. Eram os olhos do seu filho. Harry ergueu as mãozinhas rechonchudas, um sorriso nos lábios pequenos. Lílian estendeu o bebê para Tiago, que o pegou com um certo medo. Harry tentou tocar seus óculos, deixando nas lentes as pequenas marcas de suas digitais.  
  
- Bem vindo ao mundo, Harry, meu filho. - o moreno disse com a voz embargada, sorrindo para o pequeno em seus braços e para mulher que contemplava a cena muda, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas - Bem vindo.  
  
Naqueles breves momentos em que teve o filho nos braços, Tiago jurou para si mesmo que o pequeno Harry viveria para ver dias de paz. Se necessário fosse, ele daria a própria vida para manter a do filho. Harry seria feliz. Assim como ele fora.

* * *

Pessoal, para quem não conhece essa música, ela é uma parceria de Vinícius de Morais e Toquinho e se chama "o filho que eu quero ter". Há tempos que eu queria colocar um fragmento com essa música, e quando acabei de escrever "maternidade", eu tive que fazer essa song. Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço a todos que vêm comentando, tanto aqui quanto em Hades.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	19. Cedo demais

**Cedo demais**

* * *

_É tão estranho_

_Os bons morrem jovens_

_Assim parece ser_

_Quando me lembro de voc_

_Que acabou indo embora_

_Cedo demais._

__

Sete horas no pequeno despertador ao lado de sua cama. O sol ainda não mostrava toda a sua força. Sentado na cama quase desconjuntada, um rapaz de olhar cansado refletia. As fundas olheiras embaixo dos olhos claros atestavam que ele não dormira.

_"- Eles estão mortos, Remo. Eu sinto muito."_

O rapaz se levantou, tentando tirar da mente o semblante triste de Dumbledore a repetir aquela frase. Mas não conseguiria. Nunca seria capaz de esquecer. Aquelas palavras o assombrariam por anos, décadas de sofrimento mudo. Tirando a capa de cima da mesa, ele acabou de se vestir. O enterro dos Potter seria dali a uma hora.

_Quando eu lhe dizia:_

_"-Me apaixono todo dia_

_E é sempre a pessoa errada."_

_Você sorriu e disse:_

_"- Eu gosto de você também."_

_Só que você foi embora cedo demais_

__

Tonks observou o céu se fechar. Uma gota caiu sobre o nariz pequeno e ela suspirou enquanto começava a correr para a Academia de Aurores, onde começara seu primeiro período. Antes, no entanto, que chegasse a segurança do teto da academia, ela derrapou numa poça de lama, caindo sentada no chão e arranhando a perna.

- Droga! - ela resmungou baixinho.

A chuva começou a cair sem piedade enquanto a jovem via o sangue brotar do arranhão na sua perna, misturando-se à lama. Estava ardendo. Novamente, ela ergueu os olhos para o céu.

- Você está bem? - perguntou uma voz masculina atrás dela.

Tonks sentiu um sobressalto. Mas não era ele. Ela deu um meio sorriso torto enquanto o outro rapaz se aproximava, ajudando-a a se levantar. A morena pensou por um momento porque aquele desconhecido não podia ser ele... Porque ele sempre tinha que estar tão distante? Se ao menos soubesse o que o afastava...

_Eu continuo aqui,_

_Com meu trabalho e meus amigos_

_E me lembro de você em dias assim_

_Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol_

_E o que sinto não sei dizer._

__

A chuva caía forte, escapando das calhas acima da janela e apresentando aos seus olhos cansados um espetáculo parecido com o dilúvio. Remo observou os papéis em cima da mesa, mas não conseguia se concentrar no que eles diziam.

A chuva o lembrava de tardes passadas sob as árvores da floresta proibida. Tardes em que os outros três marotos tentavam descobrir os segredos da animagia. Tardes de singela beleza, de planos mirabolantes e vinganças macabras.

_Vai com os anjos! vai em paz._

_Era assim todo dia de tarde_

_A descoberta da amizade _

_Até a próxima vez._

__

Mas aquelas tardes nunca se repetiriam. Nunca se repetiriam porque dois dos seus amigos estavam mortos. E o outro... o outro era um traidor. Um maldito traidor. Mas, apesar de ter consciência disso, Remo não conseguia odiar Sirius.

Porque eles ainda eram amigos. Apesar de tudo, eles era sobreviventes. Havia um elo entre eles. E, por mais que desejasse, nunca conseguiria quebrá-lo.

_É tão estranho_

_Os bons morrem antes_

_Me lembro de voc_

_E de tanta gente que se foi_

_Cedo demais_

__

Tonks fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a cantilena de Moody. O velho auror agora falava sobre aqueles que tinham tombado por causa da guerra. Daqueles que haviam morrido como heróis. A garota sabia que aqueles nomes eram de membros da Ordem. E, apesar de ser extremamente distraída, ela percebia a dor que havia na voz do auror ao falar naqueles que haviam sido seus companheiros.

Marlene McKinnon. Os Bones. Dorcas Meadowes. Dearborn, Fenwick, os Prewett, Timms, os Potter, Pettigrew... Todos eles tinham sido companheiros e amigos de Remo Lupin. Por um instante, Tonks se perguntou o que sentiria se o nome do rapaz estivesse naquela lista que Moody repetia incansavelmente como modelos para os jovens aurores.

_E cedo demais_

_Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis_

_Só não aprendi a perder_

_E eu, que tive um começo feliz_

_Do resto não sei dizer._

__

O último dos marotos... Remo quase riu. Logo ele, o mais certinho, fora o único a sobreviver. Chegava a ser irônico que o único maroto sobrevivente fosse o menos maroto do grupo. Tudo o que tinham passado juntos parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo...

Todas aquelas aventuras pareciam distantes agora. Ele quase se ressentia por não ter aproveitado melhor aqueles momentos. Se soubesse que tudo acabaria tão rápido... Se soubesse... Agora era tarde. Porque tudo acabara cedo demais.

_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos_

_Não é sempre mais eu sei_

_Que você esta bem agora_

_Só que este ano_

_O verão acabou_

_Cedo demais._

* * *

Esse capítulo foi baseado na música **Love in the afternoon **do Legião Urbana. Eu o dedico à Nina, que me mandou a letra e pediu para que eu escrevesse um fragmento com o Remo baseada nessa música; ao pessoal de Brasília que pediu que eu usasse uma música do Legião e à Natália, que pediu um fragmento com Remo e Tonks.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço a todos que comentaram aqui ou em Hades. Se quiserem mandar sugestões como o pessoal a quem dediquei esse fragmento, sintam-se livres. Eu farei o possível para atendê-los. Inclusive eu tenho alguns pedidos feitos em Hades que tenho que rever para poder escrever...

Beijos a todos!

Silverghost.


	20. Serenata do adeus

**Serenata do Adeus**

* * *

_Ai, a lua que no céu surgiu _

_Não é a mesma que te viu _

_Nascer dos braços meus _

_Cai a noite sobre o nosso amor _

_E agora só restou do amor Uma palavra: adeus_  
  
Com um suave estampido ele desaparatou na casa de Susan. Ela virou-se para ele, com um grande sorriso no rosto, que morreu logo ao ver o semblante do rapaz.

- Sirius... O que... O que aconteceu?Ele a encarou, transtornado, uma raiva surda no peito. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes de ódio. Ela se aproximou dele, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, ele se deixou cair no sofá, repelindo o abraço dela.

- Sirius, o que...

- Meu irmão está MORTO! - ele praticamente gritou - Ele era um comensal, mas quis desistir. E agora, eles o mataram. Eu perdi meu irmão porque ele era um covarde!

Susan sentou-se no sofá, ao lado dele, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele, por sua vez, escondeu a face entre as mãos, murmurando contra a mãe, o irmão, as primas e todas as gerações de malditos Black que o tinham precedido. Delicadamente, Susan começou a acariciar os cabelos negros do rapaz, que acabou por se encostar ao peito dela.

- Eu sinto muito, Sirius.

- Voldemort está atrás dos Potter, Régulo está morto... Camille está morta.

Sirius percebeu vagamente que acabara de falar de Camille para Susan e isso não era muito agradável para ela. Mas, naquele momento, isso pouco estava importando para ele. Só o que queria era extravasar toda a raiva que o possuía diante de sua impotência contra tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Sirius, você tem... Você tem que se acalmar. Nem tudo está perdido ainda e.

Ele ergueu a cabeça lançando a ela um olhar raivoso.

- Calma? Como eu vou ter calma com tudo o que está acontecendo? Como eu vou ter calma sabendo que tenho um amigo que está me traindo.

- Remo não está te traindo, Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, abra os olhos! Ele é seu amigo! Nunca Remo os trairia!

- Remo É UM TRAIDOR! Você não pode estar defendendo ele!

Ela se levantou, tremendo.

- Você está cego, Sirius! Está deixando de confiar em alguém que esteve ao seu lado mesmo nas maiores burradas... Lamenta a covardia do seu irmão pelos motivos errados, como se Régulo devesse ter ficado ao lado dos comensais até o fim para provar sua coragem... E chora por uma mulher que nunca, NUNCA te amou! Você está criando problemas atrás de problemas, e na maior parte, são apenas problemas imaginários. Pare de agir como uma criança!

Foi a vez de Sirius se levantar. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, mas mesmo assim, Susan não desviou o olhar por um instante sequer. Sem que mais nenhuma palavra fosse dita, ele abriu a porta do apartamento, batendo-a com força ao sair, sem se importar com outra coisa que não fosse sua própria dor.  
  
_Ai,_ _vontade de ficar_

_Mas tendo de ir embora _

_Ai, que amar é se ir morrendo _

_Pela vida afora _

_É refletir na lágrima _

_Um momento breve _

_De uma estrela pura cuja luz morreu_  
  
Sirius acordou suado, descobrindo-se no sofá de sua casa. Ele respirou fundo antes de se levantar e encarar o grande relógio sobre a lareira. Dez para as onze. Porque adormecera no sofá?

Ia subindo as escadas para seu quarto quando seu olhar cruzou com os olhos negros de uma certa italianinha, numa foto sobre o console da lareira. Aquela foto fora tirada no dia da formatura deles.

Ele se aproximou da foto, com um meio sorriso. Sentia falta de estar com Susan. Ela tivera razão quando dissera tudo aquilo depois da morte de Régulo. O rapaz respirou fundo. Talvez fosse hora de pedir desculpas e quem sabe... Sirius sorriu, conjurando um casaco enquanto saía para a rua. Será que havia alguma joalheria aberta àquela hora?  
  
_Ah, mulher, estrela a refulgir _

_Parte, mas antes de partir _

_Rasga o meu coração _

_Crava as garras nesse peito em dor _

_E esvai em sangue todo o amor _

_Toda a desilusão_  
  
- Lily, não há ninguém aqui. Se Susan realmente esteve nesse lugar... Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Sirius sentiu-se congelar. Susan estava ali? Era Susan que estavam procurando? Ele ouviu a voz de Lílian vir de muito longe.

- Ela não pode ter morrido... Por favor, me diga que isso é só mais um estúpido pesadelo.

Tiago não respondeu, mas a face dele era mais do que suficiente. Ele também estava cansado de perder aqueles que amava. Cansado... Cansado de toda aquela estupidez. Cansado de lutar e sempre acabar daquela mesma maneira... sem nada poder fazer. Sem outra alternativa, Lílian voltou a jogar-se nos braços dele. Não era um pesadelo. Aquela era a realidade. E ela não podia fazer nada, NADA, para mudar aquilo. Nada.

- Sirius... - ela balbuciou entre as lágrimas, levantando a cabeça.

O rapaz estava a poucos metros deles, tentando assimilar a perda de Susan. A caixa com a aliança que comprara parecia pesar terrivelmente em seu bolso. Ele se aproximou, transtornado pela dor.

- O que quer, Lily?

- Ela me fez prometer que não contaria... Mas você merece saber. Você tem que saber.

- Do que está falando, Lily? - Tiago perguntou.

- Susan, ela estava... Ela estava grávida, Sirius. Grávida... de você.

Sirius sentiu o mundo rodar sob seus pés e tudo escurecer. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, podia? Susan morta... Susan grávida... Um filho... Seu filho... Morto.

- Sirius? Sirius, por favor!

A voz de Tiago vinha de muito longe, assim como a de Lily. Ele sentiu o amigo segurá-lo, deitando-o no chão e colocando sua cabeça delicadamente sobre o colo de Lílian. Os olhos verdes da amiga estavam congestionados. E foram os olhos cheios de lágrimas da ruiva a última coisa que ele viu antes de perder a consciência.  
  
_Ai, vontade de ficar, _

_Mas tendo de ir embora _

_Ai, que amar é se ir morrendo _

_Pela vida afora _

_É refletir na lágrima _

_Um momento breve _

_De uma estrela pura, cuja luz morreu _

_Numa noite escura Triste como eu..._  
  
Sirius aparatou diante das ruínas da casa que fora de Selene. Não se salvara muita coisa do fogo. Ele andou pelos escombros, abaixando-se ocasionalmente para encontrar algum objeto mais ou menos reconhecível. Finalmente, seus pés bateram em uma pequena caixinha verde e dourada. O gravador de Selene.  
  
_- Você gosta dele._

_- Não, não gosto.  
_

_- Gosta!  
_

_- Não gosto!  
_

_- Su, admita, você está apaixonada.  
_

_- E se eu estiver? Vocês duas não têm nada a ver com isso. - Eu avisei que ela ia responder isso, Emelina.  
_

_- Você não percebe, Su? Nós só queremos seu bem. Você vai se machucar se continuar apaixonada por Si.  
_

_- Não se manda no coração. Vocês duas já deviam saber disso._

O rapaz fechou a caixinha com força, enfiando-a num bolso da capa. Mais tarde prestaria atenção nela. Do mesmo bolso ele tirou uma outra caixinha, bem menor que o gravador. Silenciosamente, ele depositou a aliança no que restava de uma coluna de mármore que sustentara o vidro da mesa de jantar de Selene.

- Elas tinham razão, Su. Eu sinto muito.

Sem mais uma palavra, ele desaparatou para o apartamento que fora da italianinha. Tirou o casaco e a blusa, deitando-se na cama que fora de Susan. Ainda havia o cheiro dela ali. Tirou o pequeno gravador do bolso novamente. Perdera tempo demais no passado. Se tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção ao seu redor, teria descoberto Susan mais cedo. Se não achasse que o mundo gravitava ao seu redor, talvez... Talvez ela ainda estivesse ali, rindo. Rindo enquanto ele tentava arranjar um nome para o filho deles.

O gravador se abriu e logo as vozes das garotas soaram no quarto vazio. Sirius adormeceu ouvindo-as.

* * *

Pessoal, cá estou eu na faculdade, daqui a meia hora vou fazer prova de teoria da comunicação e em vez de estar fazendo uma última revisão, estou escrevendo fragmentos... Bem, é meio óbvio porque não poderei responder seus comentários por essa semana, visto que até sexta tenho provas. Mas não se preocupem, eu NÃO me esqueci de vocês!

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	21. Amigo é coisa para se guardar

**Amigo é coisa para se guardar**

* * *

_Amigo é coisa para se guardar _

_Debaixo de sete chaves dentro do coração _

_Assim falava a canção que na América ouvi _

_E quem cantava chorou ao ver seu amigo partir_

Snape cruzou os braços e Pedro se encolheu no chão.

- O que foi, ratinho? Está com medo de mim? Você é um inútil mesmo. A grifinória não devia ser conhecida como a casa dos leões. Ou então, o conceito de coragem mudou de significado.

Antes que o sonserino pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele foi violentamente jogado para trás por um soco de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Sirius Black. Pedro levantou minimamente a cabeça, encontrando o outro menino em pé diante dele.

- E você realmente foi para o lugar certo, não, Seboso Snape? O ninho das cobras deve ser muito agradável para você já ter se distanciado deles e vim brincar aqui.

- Sirius Black. Sua prima me alertou para o quão... gentil você poderia ser. - Snape se levantou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue e tirando a varinha das vestes.

Antes, no entanto, que ele pudesse tentar azarar Sirius, sentiu a ponta de outra varinha encostar em suas costas.

- Você já brincou o suficiente por aqui hoje, Snape. - Tiago Potter observou - Se não quiser arranjar problemas de verdade, vai pedir desculpas aos nossos amigos, em especial ao Pettigrew.

- E quem vai me obrigar a isso, Potter? Sua mãe?

- _Tarantallegra!_

As pernas do sonserino começaram a se mover, embora, pela face dele, ele claramente estivesse tentando lutar contra a azaração.

- Sabe, Potter... Acho que, depois dessa, eu vou perdoar a bomba de bosta. Mas voce esqueceu de uma coisa. - Sirius tirou a própria varinha do bolso - _Riddikulus_!

O uniforme de Snape transformou-se em um vestido cor de rosa que ia até as coxas muito brancas do garoto. Tiago caiu na gargalhada.

- Pois é, Black. Depois dessa, sou eu que vou perdoar o fato de você ser... um Black!

Os dois começaram a rir juntos.

- Vocês dois... vão... - Snape tentava a todo custo se conter o suficiente para alcançar sua varinha, que tinha caído no chão - Vocês vão se ver... comigo!

Eles assistiram o sonserino se distanciar e Tiago caminhou até Pedro, ajudando o menino a se levantar.

- Você está bem, Pettigrew?

- Pode me chamar de Pedro. Muito obrigado.

- O que aquele idiota queria com você? - Sirius perguntou - Porque ele te arrastou da aula para cá?

- Ele queria me obrigar a subir na vassoura e voltar para o campo. Mas eu não sei voar... - Pedro concluiu em um tom medroso.

- Ele se recusou a subir na vassoura durante a aula. - Tiago observou, pensativo - Black, você aceitaria aprontar com aquele idiota o mesmo que ele queria aprontar com nosso amigo aqui?

Sirius estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Com toda a certeza...

_E quem ficou, no pensamento voou _

_Com seu canto que o outro lembrou _

_E quem voou, no pensamento ficou _

_Com a lembrança que o outro cantou_

Remo mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

- Saiam daqui! Saiam logo, isso não vai dar certo!

Pedro deu um passo para trás, mas Tiago e Sirius mantiveram-se firmes.

- Não vamos deixar você sozinho, Remo. Nós dissemos que tínhamos uma surpresa para você hoje. - Sirius tirou a capa e enrolou as mangas da blusa, movimento seguido por Tiago - Aluado... Conheça Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho.

Imediatamente os corpos dos três marotos mudaram de forma. No lugar em que estivera Sirius, agora estava um imenso cachorro negro. Ao seu lado, Tiago transformara-se em um elegante cervo. E Pedro quase sumiu no chão, um pequeno rato ao lado dos dois amigos.

Remo sorriu, embora sentisse a transformação cada vez mais próxima. Lá fora, as nuvens começaram a se dispersar, revelando a lua cheia.

_Amigo é coisa para se guardar _

_No lado esquerdo do peito _

_Mesmo que o tempo e a distância digam não _

_Mesmo esquecendo a canção _

_E o que importa é ouvir a voz que vem do coração_

- E ele vai, e marca... GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL! - Sirius ergueu o afilhado nos braços, enquanto a pequena bolinha que ele arremassara num aro enfeitiçado para correr atrás da bola, caía no chão - Esse é o meu grande artilheiro.

- Você foi batedor, Sirius. Porque quer que Harry seja artilheiro? - Lílian perguntou enquanto desamarrava o avental que usava na cozinha e entrava na sala.

- Acho que ele ainda não tem força nos braços para segurar um bastão. Mas esse pirralho não nega, vai ser jogador de quadribol, e dos bons.

- Lógico, Sirius, afinal, ele herdou o talento do pai. - Tiago, também escarrapachado no chão, sorriu, enquanto o filho saía dos braços de Sirius e andava cambaleante em sua direção - Vai ser o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos. E, como eu, vai ganhar todas as taças de quadribol enquanto estiver em Hogwarts.

- Pontas, alguém já lhe chamou a atenção para o fato de que você é TÃO modesto? - Remo perguntou, sorrindo.

- Mas eu não sou apenas modesto. Sou também bonito, inteligente, gostoso, engraçado, divertido, boa pinta.

-E gabola, chato, cínico... - Lílian interrompeu o marido.

- E além de tudo, tenho uma mulher que me adora, estão vendo? - ele perguntou, enquanto puxava a ruiva pelo braço, fazendo-a cair em seu colo, roubando um beijo dela.

- E que cozinha muito bem. - Pedro observou, aproximando-se, enquanto mastigava alguma coisa.

- Pedrinho, Pedrinho, você pensa em outra coisa que não seja comida e fofoca? - Sirius perguntou, tomando Harry novamente nos braços.

_Pois seja o que vier, venha o que vier _

_Qualquer dia amigo, eu volto _

_A te encontrar._

_Qualquer dia, amigo, a gente vai se encontrar..._

Sirius observou a cela com um suspiro. Empurrou o prato com a sopa mal cheirosa do jantar para o lado e deitou-se no chão. Não sentia a menor fome. Ha tempos que não sentia prazer algum em comer, e só se alimentava porque sabia que, ou o fazia, ou morria.

E ele ainda não podia morrer. Não enquanto não tivesse vingado seus amigos.

Ele tirou do bolso a pequena caixa esverdeada. O dourado da tampa já começava a desbotar. Mas aquilo não era importante. Sorrindo, o homem revirou alguns botões até encontrar uma gravação mais recente. Além das vozes das garotas, ele pode ouvir também Tiago e Remo.

Estavam combinando a surpresa que fariam para Lílian depois do casamento. As meninas ensaivam e eles três cochichavam. Tiago assobiou para as pernas de Susan e quase apanhou. Depois foi a vez de Sirius elogiar a boa forma de Lílian e levar um tabefe. Remo apenas ria, ameaçando contar para as duas a conversa dos amigos.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, desligando a caixinha. Um dia, ele estaria novamente livre. E todos eles voltariam a se reunir. E todos seriam felizes de novo.


	22. Até o fim

**Até o fim**

* * *

-Vocês já devem saber que não os chamei para simplesmente tomar chá comigo - nesse ponto Lílian e Remo não conseguiram deixar de escapar sorrisos vitoriosos - mesmo porque, se fosse apenas para isso, eu teria convidado todos os meus ex-alunos.

- Nós fomos selecionados. - Edgar observou com atenção a face de Dumbledore - o senhor provavelmente encarregou Moody disso, visto que a maioria aqui são de aurores.

- Muito perspicaz, senhor Bones. Moody selecionou, um pouco a contra-gosto, - nesse ponto o velho diretor olhou divertido para Tiago e Sirius - os que mais se destacaram na Academia. E eu, por minha vez, convidei alguns amigos para indicarem em suas áreas de atuação pessoas que pudessem nos ajudar...

- Voldemort. - completou Frank.

- Exato, sr. Longbottom.

- Dumbledore planeja essa reunião há muito tempo. - Elifas Doge disse, olhando para cada um dos jovens que ali estavam - Ele tentou adiar ao máximo dividir esse fardo com vocês, por acreditar que ainda são muito jovens.

- Eu queria formar uma Ordem de bruxos capazes e leias. Pensei em muitos nomes, mas acabei por decidir esperar sugestões de vocês mesmos. Talvez eu esteja pedindo muito de vocês afinal. - Dumbledore suspirou, recostando-se ao espaldar da cadeira - Mas é a nossa única chance. Sei o quanto são unidos e isso é um ponto a favor se aceitarem se juntar a nós. Logicamente, a escolha é de vocês.

Tiago observou os amigos. Sirius tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto, como se tivessem acabado de lhe oferecer doce. Remo estava com o semblante decidido, cheio de responsabilidade, como sempre. E Lílian... Lílian estava olhando docemente para ele, embora tivesse um brilho de desafio nos olhos verdes. A ruiva sabia que, por ele, ela certamente estaria fora disso. Mas Lílian, como a grande maioria dos grifinórios, tinha um senso especial de justiça (que a fez muitas vezes defender o "Ranhoso"), além do que, perdera os pais pelas mãos dos asseclas de Voldemort. Ela participaria dos planos de Dumbledore quer ele quisesse ou não.

- Pode contar conosco, professor. - Tiago respondeu pelos amigos depois de um suspiro de resignação.

- Depois dos dragões, qualquer coisa é válida. - Alice observou com um sorriso, segurando firme a mão do marido.

- Faremos tudo o que pudermos contra Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore. - Edgar completou - Será uma honra trabalhar com o senhor.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Acho então que devo apresentar a vocês a nossa "mascote". Fawkes?

Nesse momento, uma grande fênix vermelha adentrou o salão, pousando junto ao diretor. Lílian sorriu, estendendo a mão para fazer uma carícia em Fawkes.

- Professor, se não se importar, acho que tenho um nome para nossa "Ordem".

- E pelo seu sorriso, eu posso até adivinhar qual é. - Dumbledore olhou profundamente para os olhos verdes da ex-aluna. Tanta responsabilidade num corpo tão frágil... - Nós seremos a Ordem da Fênix.

_While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand  
_(Enquanto o sol pender no céu e no deserto houver areia)  
_While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land  
_(Enquanto as ondas quebrarem no ocenao e encontrarem a terra)  
_While there's a wind and the starts and the rainbow  
_(Enquanto houver um vento e as estrelas e o arco-íris)  
_Till the mountains crumble into the plain  
_(Até que as montanhas desmoronem dentro da planície)  
_Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying  
_(Oh, sim, nós continuaremos tentando)  
_Tread that fine line  
_(Passando naquela corda fina)  
_Oh, we'll keep on trying, yeah  
_(Oh, nós estaremos tentando, sim)  
_Just passing our time  
_(Apenas passando nosso tempo)

Snape parou diante do túmulo que mostrava uma jovem sorridente em uma fotografia já desbotada pelo tempo. Naquele mesmo lugar, há muitos anos, ele se encontrara com Lílian Evans, ou melhor, Lílian Potter, e alertara a jovem sobre as intenções de Voldemort.

Tantos anos... E agora estava acontecendo tudo de novo. Tudo de novo. O maldito Lord voltara. Quanto tempo demoraria até ele conseguir todo o seu poder de volta?

O homem aproximou-se mais um passo da lápide e passou os longos dedos pela fotografia. O nome dela estava quase descascado, mas, mesmo sem ler, ele sabia exatamente quem estava ali. Dorcas Meadowes.

- "_À liberdade acima de tudo: eis meu lema e por ele viverei e morrerei_". - ele leu em voz alta o epitáfio da moça de olhos tristes.

Por ela, a única pessoa que confiara nele em muito tempo, ele continuaria a lutar. Pela liberdade que ela tanto amara. Dando um passo para trás, ele desaparatou.

_While we live according to race, colour or creed  
_(Enquanto nós vivemos de acordo com raça, cor ou credo)  
_While we rule by blind madness and pure greed  
_(Enquanto nos governamos por cega demência e pura ganância)  
_Our lives dictated by tradition, supersticion, false religion  
_(Nossas vidas ditadas por tradição, superstição, falsas religiões)  
_Through the eons, and on and on  
_(Através de íons, e em frente e em frente)  
_Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying  
We'll tread that fine line  
Oh, oh, we'll keep on trying  
Till the end of time  
Till the end of time  
_(Até o final dos tempos)

Remo observou a velha fotografia com carinho. Lílian piscou os olhos verdes para ele, os incríveis olhos verdes que ele vira naquele mesmo dia no filho dela. Tiago abraçou a ruiva e acenou, rindo. Um pouco mais atrás, Selene, Emelina e Alice apontavam para os dois, fazendo cômicas caras de surpresa.

Susan estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória e Sirius estava no banco, quase encostado às pernas dela. Pedro aparecia mais atrás, olhando o salão principal vazio. Ele não estava na imagem porque fora ele quem tirara.

Aquela foto fora tirada no dia em que Lílian afinal assumira o que sentia pelo grifinório. Quase toda Hogwarts veira abaixo quando eles entraram de mãos dadas. E quando ele roubara um beijo e ela não começara a gritar, aí parecia que o mundo tinha parado de girar.

Agora eram tempos tão diferentes... Tudo aquilo parecia tão distante... E, ao mesmo tempo, tão próximo. Quase podia ouvir os sussurros dos sonserinos quando eles passavam no corredor. "Escória. Mestiços. Sangue-ruim".

Gostaria de entender porque tanto preconceito. Porque tanta loucura. Porque tanta tristeza.

_Through the sorrow all through our splendour  
_(Através de toda a mágoa, através do nosso esplendor)  
_Don't take offence at my innuendo_  
(Não se ressinta com minha insinuação)  
_You can be anything you want to be  
_(Você pode ser o que quer que queira)  
_Just turn yourself into anything you think that you coul ever be  
_(Apenas se transforme em algo que você pensa que pode sempre ser)  
_Be free with your time, be free, be free  
_(Seja livre com seu tempo, seja livre, seja livre)  
_Surrender your ego - be free, be free to yourself  
_(Renuncie seu ego - seja livre, seja livre para si mesmo)

Perebas saiu correndo de mais uma das brincadeiras de Fred Weasley, escondendo-se no bosque perto da Toca. Era sempre para ali que corria quando queria ficar longe daqueles pirralhos loucos.

Ou então quando precisava ficar sozinho com sua própria consciência.

Traidor. Ele era um traidor. Um traidor. Um maldito traidor. Quanto tempo mais ele conseguiria viver com isso? Quanto tempo conseguiria viver com o olhar de Edgar e Camille Bones a persegui-lo. Com o sorriso da pequena Susan? Com a confiança que Sirius e Tiago tinham depositado nele quando o fizeram fiel de segredo?

Quanto tempo demoraria até que o Lorde voltasse a se levantar? Quanto tempo levaria até que o último dos Potter pagasse pela cruel sorte que o fizera sobreviver aos seus pais?

_If there's a God or any kind of justice under the sky  
_(Se houver um Deus ou algum tipo de justiça sob o céu)  
_If there's a point, if there's a reason to live or die  
_(Se houver um objetivo, se houver uma razão para viver ou morrer)  
_If there's an answer to the questions we feel bound to ask  
_(Se houver uma resposta para as dúvidas que nos sentimos presos para perguntar)  
_Show yourself - destroy our fears - release your mask  
_(Mostre-se - destrua nossos medos - livre-se de sua máscara)  
_Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying hey, tread that fine line  
Yeah, we'll keep on smiling yeah  
_(Sim, nós continuaremos sorrindo, sim)  
_And whatever will be - will be  
_(E qualquer coisa que quiser - será)  
_We'll just keep on trying  
We'll just keep on trying  
_(Nós ainda estaremos tentando)  
_Till the end of time  
Till the end of time  
_(Até o fim dos tempos)

Sirius observou o recorte do jornal. Na foto da primeira página, lá estava ele. Como não poderia reconhecê-lo? Rabicho, Pedro Pettigrew, estava vivo. Vivo e perto de seu afilhado, pronto para entregar o último dos Potter ao menor sinal de reaparecimento do maldito Voldemort.

- Ele está em Hogwarts. - Sirius resmungou para si mesmo, entre dentes.

Tinha que sair daquele lugar. Tinha que continuar vivo, tinha que chegar até Harry. Proteger o filho, já que falhara em proteger o pai.

"_Ele está em Hogwarts_".

O homem rasgou uma tira da calça, amarrando junto ao peito o pequeno gravador que lhe fizera companhia por tantos anos. Em seguida, respirou fundo e transformou-se no velho Almofadinhas. Mas o imenso cachorro que acompanhava os outros marotos em suas andanças na lua cheia agora estava magro, muito fraco, respirando quase que com dificuldade.

Não era de todo ruim. Estava tão magro que conseguiu passar pelas grades quase que sem esforço. À sua frente, agora havia o mar. Quanto teria que nadar? Sobreviveria? Não importava, ele tinha que tentar. Não. Ele não podia apenas tentar. Ele tinha que conseguir.

"_Ele está em Hogwarts"._

_

* * *

_

Pessoal, esse é o último capítulo de **Fragmentos**. Sinto dizer isso, mas essa é a verdade. Não poderei mais atender seus pedidos e peço desculpas por isso.

Mas porque não continuarei essa série? Bem, porque a partir da semana que vem, eu vou conseguir abrir uma brechinha na minha agenda e poderei começar a escrever Doze Anos. E Fragmentos vai ser, tipo... incorporado na história. Bem, vocês vão entender quando eu puder começar a postar.

Só que isso ainda vai demorar. Acredito que em janeiro poderei começar a publicar Doze Anos, mas isso não é certeza. O que posso fazer se a faculdade só vai liberar a gente dia 22 de dezembro (ninguém merece...)?

Então é isso. Um grande beijo para todos que acompanhram mais essa fic.

Silverghost.


End file.
